¡Que me case con ¿QUIEN!
by AlmondLess
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si unos jóvenes llegaran del futuro diciendo ser los hijos del famoso trío dorado y sus amigos? ¿Como reaccionaran estos al darse cuenta de que su futuro no es para nada lo que esperaban, y que los amores de su vida distan mucho de ser quienes ellos creían?
1. Chapter 1 ¡Todo por tu culpa James!

_¡Hola de nuevo! Después de tiempo paso por aquí para traerles una nueva historia, ya se que hay muchos fics basados en la 3ra generacion viajando al pasado y conociendo a sus padres y bla bla bla... pero la verdad es que hasta ahora no he encontrado una que tenga a todas mis parejas favoritas asi que pues me canse de buscar y decidí crear yo misma mi propia historia, de todas maneras tratare de hacerla diferente a las demas para que no piensen que es mas de lo mismo, y ustedes ya me dirán si soy buena escribiendo fics o si por el contrario mejor sigo adaptando porque apesto escribiendo jaja sean sinceros por favor, se aceptan criticas tanto constructivas como destructivas T.T aunque siempre basándose en el respeto, claro esta._

 _Ahora bien, desde ya aviso que en este fic no habrán parejas canon, es decir, Romione o Hinny, yo soy mas de Gryffindors con Slytherins, amo a J. K. Rowling y todos los libros de la saga Harry Potter pero las parejas que quedaron al final simplemente no me convencieron._

 _El Rated del fic es M porque en algún momento pienso incluir algunos Lemmons, igual avisare con tiempo para que las personas que no les agrada sepan lo que se viene y puedan saltearlo, la idea es no herir susceptibilidades de nadie._

 _Muy bien, después de esta pequeña introducción **(que se que la mayoría no va a leer jaja)** , les dejo con el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic, espero que sea del agrado de todos, ¡Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo pertecen a J. K. Rowling._

 **Capitulo 1: ¡Todo por tu culpa, James!**

̶ De acuerdo, cálmense todos.

Todos los murmullos cesaron al oír la voz autoritaria de Teddy. Normalmente se caracterizaba por ser una persona tranquila pero cuando estaba realmente enojado no había quien lo calmara, a excepción de Victoire, por supuesto.

̶ ¿Qué vamos a hacer con eso? ̶ pregunto James señalando el pequeño objeto que colgaba de la mano de Teddy. ̶ No podemos simplemente dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta ̶ una sonrisa traviesa apareció lentamente en su rostro.

̶ Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo donde lo encontramos. ̶ propuso tímidamente una pelinaranja ̶ después de todo eso le pertenece a la tía Hermione. ̶ finalizó con un encogimiento de hombros.

̶ ¿Qué? ¡No, Lucy! ̶ salto Hugo indignado.

̶ En serio prima, a veces me pregunto si de verdad eres una Weasley. ̶ dijo Fred burlonamente ̶ te falta esa vena bromista que nos caracteriza.

Lucy agacho la mirada con un pequeño suspiro de resignación.

̶ Oye, no te pases, además Lucy puede ser muy traviesa cuando se lo propone. ̶ respondió Alexander con una sonrisa pícara, alargando el brazo para pasarlo alrededor de los hombros de Lucy, apretándola contra él, provocando que Lucy se sonrojara furiosamente y esbozara una suave sonrisa.

̶ Tranquilo Príncipe azul, es solo una broma, Lucy sabe que es mi prima favorita. ̶ añadió con un guiño.

̶ En realidad yo estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana. ̶ opino seriamente Molly. ̶ La tía Hermione morirá si se entera de que hemos cogido su giratiempo, debemos dejarlo en donde estaba.

A continuación se armó un gran alboroto en la sala de estar de los Malfoy. Todos gritaban tratado de hacerse escuchar por encima de las demás voces, algunos se mostraban de acuerdo con las hermanas Weasley y otros ̶ la mayoría ̶ no tanto.

̶ ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? ̶ grito una voz.

Todos voltearon para ver a Scorpius bajando las escaleras con Rose tomándolo de la mano. El cabello de la pelirroja estaba ligeramente revuelto y tenía los labios más rojos de lo usual pero su cara reflejaba la confusión que sentía.

̶ Mira lo que encontramos _cuñadito_ ̶ dijo James con su característica sonrisa traviesa, provocando el resoplido hastiado de una rubia platinada. Tomó el giratiempo de la mano de Teddy y lo sostuvo en alto para que lo vieran.

̶ ¿En dónde demonios encontraron eso? ̶ pregunto el rubio abriendo los ojos como platos.

̶ Bueno, resulta que mientras ustedes dos estaba de lo más entretenidos en tu cuarto haciendo _Merlín sabe que_ ̶ soltó Cygnus con su sonrisa perversa ̶ nosotros estábamos muriéndonos de aburrimiento por lo que decidimos jugar al quidditch, pero no teníamos una snitch así que nuestra querida hermana se ofreció a buscar en el cajón de mama y eso fue lo que encontró. ̶ finalizó señalando el giratiempo.

̶ Haber esperen, para empezar… ¿Cassie que te hizo pensar que mamá guardaría una snitch en su cajón, si ella odia el quidditch? ̶ Cassie solo se encogió de hombros con gesto indiferente.

̶ Ahora tu explícame Scorpius ¿qué jodidos hacías con mi hermana en tu cuarto? ̶ soltó furiosamente Hugo ̶ dijeron que estarían en la biblioteca buscando libros para un proyecto de pociones.

̶ Estuvimos en la biblioteca, tenía toda la intención de buscar los libros pero ya sabes cómo es tu hermana de impaciente, no puede mantener las manos lejos de mí por mucho tiempo, así que me llevo arrastrando a la habitación, créeme yo fui la víctima, ̶ dijo con inocencia fingida ̶ y como ya sabes no me gusta negarle nada… ̶ el golpe que Rose le dio en el hombro lo interrumpió ̶ Auch Rose, ¿Lo ves, Hugo? No puede mantener las manos lejos de mi ̶ dijo engreídamente pero al ver la furia de Rose la tomo de la cintura y le susurró al oído ̶ No sabes lo caliente que te ves enojada ̶ bajo la mano hasta su espalda baja y a Rose se le entrecorto la respiración.

̶ ¡Eh! ¡Eh! Ya vale, no necesito ver cómo le metes mano a mi hermana.

̶ En serio, consíganse una habitación, están espesando el ambiente con su energía sexual ̶ dijo Lily despectivamente.

̶ Pues estábamos descargando toda esa energía sexual hasta que sus gritos nos cortaron todo el rollo.

̶ ¡Scorpius! ̶ dijo Rose sonrojada.

̶ Bueno eso no es lo importante ahora. ¿Qué haremos con el giratiempo? ̶ inquirió Teddy.

̶ ¿Qué quieres decir? ̶ exigió Scorpius ̶ Está clarísimo lo que tenemos que hacer. ¡Debemos usarlo! ̶ dijo sorprendiendo a todos, sobre todo a su novia quien le dio un tirón en el brazo.

̶ ¡Scorpius! ̶ exclamo furiosa.

̶ ¡Rose! ̶ respondió el provocando las risas de todos en la sala. ̶ ¡Piénsalo nena, podríamos viajar al pasado y conocer a nuestros padres en su época de escuela, podríamos ser testigos de lo mal que se llevaban!

̶ ¡Es cierto! Esa es la actitud primo. ̶ dijo Fred entusiasmado.

Todos los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco.

̶ ¡Yo estoy de acuerdo!

̶ Yo también… creo.

̶ ¡Y yo!

̶ ¡Está bien, está bien! ¿Queda decidido entonces? ¿Lucy, Molly, Albus, Rose? ̶ pregunto Teddy mirando a cada uno de ellos. Era sabido por todos que ellos eran los más responsables del grupo.

̶ ¿Pero realmente creen que eso podrá llevarnos hasta ese año? ̶ pregunto reflexivamente Albus. ̶ Yo no sé cómo funciona eso de las vueltas.

̶ Supongo que solo hay una forma de averígualo. ̶ dijo James antes de empezar a dar vueltas furiosamente al giratiempo ante la mirada estupefacta de todos.

̶ James… ¿Qué estas…?

̶ ¡Espera!

̶ ¡Noo…!

De repente todos sintieron un tirón desde el ombligo, una sensación similar a la desaparición, solo que esta parecía no terminar nunca, las vueltas seguían y seguían. Hasta que todos cayeron pesadamente unos sobre otros.

̶ ¡Ouch Dom, quita tu codo de mi cara!

̶ ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

̶ ¡Mierda… mi cabeza!

̶ ¿Por qué me están pellizcando la pierna?

̶ ¿Quién me está clavando el codo en la espalda?

̶ Soy yo pero no es mi codo lo que te estoy clavando, hermosa.

̶ ¡Oh Dios, quítate Lorcan!

̶ Que lindas bragas, cariño.

̶ ¡Calla Lyssander!

Poco a poco todos se pusieron de pie examinando todo a su alrededor, se encontraban en el despacho de la Directora McGonagall, eso lo sabían todos, pero este era ligeramente diferente, los cuadros y los personajes en ellos no eran los mismos que en su época.

̶ ¿En qué año creen que estemos?

̶ No lo sé Louis ̶ respondió Victoire.

̶ ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre, grandísimo idiota, darle todas esa vueltas al giratiempo?! ̶ dijo furiosa Lily acercándose amenazadoramente a su hermano ̶ ¡Con esa cantidad de vueltas fácilmente podríamos estar en el tiempo de Tom Riddle!

̶ Calma hermanita ̶ respondió James nervioso ̶ No es para tanto ̶ añadió alzando las manos en señal pasiva.

̶ ¡¿Qué no es para tanto? Te voy a mat…!

La voz de Lily fue interrumpida por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose dando paso a un anciano de cabellos y barbas blancas y largas. Llevaba una túnica clara y prolija. Al verlos ahí parados Albus Dumbledore detuvo su andar, impresionado. Después como si repentinamente hubiera recordado algo, les sonrió suavemente.

̶ Así que es cierto después de todo. Ya están aquí.

Todo se miraron unos a otros con cara de confusión con la misma pregunta en sus mentes: ¿Cómo era posible que Albus Dumbledore supiera de su llegada?

̶ ¿Cómo sabía que íbamos a venir? ̶ pregunto inocentemente Lucy.

A Dumbledore se le iluminaron los ojos por un instante al escuchar a esa pequeña pelinaranja. Recordó la nota que encontró en su despacho hace unos años, la cual le avisaba de unos jóvenes que vendrían del futuro para devolver un poco de esperanza al corazón de sus alumnos.

̶ Encontré una nota aquí en mi despacho dentro de uno de mis libros predilectos, me avisaba de la llegada de unos jóvenes hijos de los alumnos que más participación tendrían en la futura guerra mágica. La nota decía que vendrían este año, no sabía si era verdad o no, pero viéndolos ahora me doy cuenta de que si lo era.

̶ ¿Qué año es este?

̶ 1996 ̶ todos ahogaron un jadeo de asombro ̶ sus padres están cursando su quinto año, imagino que sienten curiosidad por conocerlos en esta época.

̶ Nos gustaría pero no queremos que eso afecte el futuro de todos. ̶ dijo Albus con preocupación.

̶ No se preocupe joven Potter, buscaremos una manera de que eso no suceda.

̶ ¿Cómo sabe que soy Pott…?

̶ Tienes lo ojos de Lily ̶ respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

̶ ¿Entonces como nos presentaremos? ̶ la emoción en la voz de Fred era palpable.

̶ Reuniré a todos los alumnos en el comedor, ustedes se quedaran afuera e irán pasando uno por uno. ̶ Todos asintieron de acuerdo con la idea ̶ ¿Tengo que llamar a alguien?

̶ Si. ¿Podría llamar a mis abuelos Weasley y tíos? ̶ pregunto Hugo.

̶ Y a mis abuelos también ̶ añadió Scorpius.

̶ Dígale a… Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, por favor. ̶ La voz de Teddy se entrecortó a causa de la emoción y el anhelo de ver a sus padres por primera vez.

En el ambiente se filtró una bruma de tristeza a causa de las personas perdidas en la futura guerra.

̶ Está bien. ̶ Dijo Dumbledore ̶ Iré a la lechucería a enviar las invitaciones, será mejor que se queden aquí para que nadie los vea antes de tiempo.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo y Dumbledore salió del despacho.

̶ ¿Creen que de verdad se odien tanto como dijeron? ̶ pregunto Rose con preocupación.

̶ No lo sé Rose, sabes que a ellos no les gusta hablarnos mucho de su época Hogwarts y mucho menos de sus relaciones. ̶ respondió James.

̶ ¡Miren! ¡Miren! ̶ Grito Roxanne mirando por la ventana del despacho que daba al prado, a lo lejos se veía la cabaña de Hagrid. Todos se aplastaron contra la ventana buscando lo que estaba viendo Roxanne, cuando cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid vieron a tres chicos corriendo.

̶ ¡Es papá! ̶ exclamo Hugo, a lo que todos lo miraron con cara de _No me jodas, ¿en serio?_ , Hugo los ignoro y volvió la vista a la ventana. ̶ Pero, ¿Por qué está cogiendo la mano de la tía Hermione? ̶ pregunto confundido.

̶ ¡Es cierto! ̶ dijo Scorpius estupefacto ̶ más vale que tu padre quite sus manos de mi madre, Hugo. ̶ dijo amenazante.

̶ ¡Cállense los dos! ̶ dijo Rose impaciente ̶ ya se soltaron. Ahora se ven muy avergonzados.

Cuando los tres chicos entraron al castillo y desaparecieron de la vista, los jóvenes se apartaron de la ventana totalmente confundidos.

̶ No lo entiendo ¿Mama salía con el tío Ron?

̶ ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ̶ dijo Cygnus con cara de desagrado ̶ Eso es como… incesto. ̶ finalizo con un estremecimiento dramático.

Todos se quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos por varios minutos, hasta que regreso Dumbledore y con una sonrisa dijo:

̶ Estamos listos.


	2. Chapter 2 Teddy Lupin

_Holaa! Si, otra vez jaja En serio estoy muy sorprendida por la cantidad de seguidores que tienen los dramiones ¡Me encanta! ¿5 reviews en 4 horas? Todo un record para mi, es triste, lo se jaja por eso es que vengo con un nuevo capi, si si ya se que recién acabo de publicar el primero pero lo tenia ahí y pues no me aguante las ganas, ademas en los reviews me han pedido y pedido que continué con un nuevo cap y pues aquí esta! Dedicado a **AnQi** , a quien según sus palabras cautive con el primer cap jaja a **Xyori Nadeshiko** a la que al parecer le gustan los slyffindors tanto como a mi, a **phoenix1993** que prácticamente me grito que actualizara jajaja, y a **Lady Sunny** a quien le ruego que primero lea este y luego se pase por los otros fics parecidos para que no sienta que todos son lo mismo, bueno y gracias a una persona mas que lamentablemente no entro con su cuenta así que no se cual es su nombre :( Bueno gracias chicas, en serio, no me lo podía creer cuando vi el numero 5 jaja estoy emocionada lo se._

 _Bueno antes de ponerme mas en ridículo T.T quisiera señalar algunas cosas que antes me olvide de decir:_

 _\- Este no sera un fic en el que todo es color de rosas, lo digo porque he leído algunos, y sin ánimos de criticar ni mucho menos ofender, en los que emparejan a un león con una serpiente y mágicamente florece el amor entre ellos, ¿me dejo entender? Eso me parece super falso, porque los que conocemos a los personajes de la saga Harry Potter, sabemos que ninguno, especialmente las serpientes, estarán felices de ser emparejadas con unos leones, y viceversa. Es por eso que tratare de tomarme mi tiempo con cada pareja, de acuerdo?_

 _\- Otro punto es el hecho de que algunos personajes, lo que no reconocen, como Megara, Alexander, Aaron, y algunos otros no me pertenecen a mi, sino que son de mi scorose favorito, yo solo los he tomado prestado por un ratito para crear esta historia._

 _En fin, creo que eso era todo, ah y también pedirles ayuda con algunas parejas, es decir, las principales ya están hechas pero como este fic no se puede basar solo en ellas, quisiera que me ayuden con las demás, podrian? Se los agradecería infinitamente, también si tuvieran algún nombre para algunos de nuestros visitantes del futuro..._

 _Bueno ahora si a disfrutar del nuevo capi, y preparen su pop corn para ver la presentación de nuestro querido Teddy!_

 **Capitulo 1: Teddy Lupin**

El gran comedor estaba sumido en el caos, con alumnos hablando sin parar y llendo de un lugar a otro conmocionados por la noticia que les había dado el profesor Dumbledore, nadie podía creer que en unos minutos conocerían a sus futuros hijos.

—Esto me parece absurdo. — Decía un malhumorado Ron — Creo que a Dumbledore ahora si se le cruzaron los cables.

— ¡Ronald! — Exclamo Hermione — No puedes hablar así del director, además él es uno de los hombre más sabios que he conocido, si ha dicho que han llegado visitantes del futuro entonces debe ser así. Por mas descabellada que parezca la idea…

— ¿Y qué tal si esto afecta al futuro, Mione? — inquirió un preocupado Harry.

— Honestamente no creo que eso sea un problema Harry, el profesor Dumbledore ya debe haber pensado en eso y si aun así lo va a hacer es porque debe haber encontrado una solución.

— Espero que tengas razón Herms. — dijo Ginny pensando en cómo sería su futuro ¿Voldemort regresaría? ¿Se libraría una segunda guerra mágica? ¿Sobrevivirían?

— ¿Estás bien, Ginny? — Alzo la vista para ver a Harry mirándola preocupado.

— Si Harry, solo estaba pensando — respondió para tranquilizarlo.

— Yo estoy emocionada, ¿saben? — La voz soñadora de Luna hizo que voltearan a verla con curiosidad — Si en ese grupo están nuestros hijos quiere decir que a pesar de todas las adversidades que vengan tendremos un futuro, eso es lo más importante ¿No creen? — finalizo con una pequeña risa.

— Bueno si lo dices así… — reflexiono Ron a quien ya no le desagradaba tanto la idea de conocer a su futuro hijo.

Todos los estudiantes voltearon a ver la puerta del comedor abriéndose para dar paso a Remus, Dora, Sirius, Percy, Molly y Arthur Weasley, Viktor Krum y, para sorpresa de muchos, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.

— ¡Mama, papa! — Dijo Ron levantándose — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Gracias por agradable recibimiento hijo — dijo sarcásticamente Arthur — sabemos que te alegras de vernos.

Todos lo que escucharon rieron al ver la cara roja de Ron. Se arrimaron unos contra otros para hacerles espacio en la mesa a Remus, Sirius, Dora y los Weasley. Sirius se sentó al lado de un Harry totalmente paralizado por la sorpresa.

—Sirius ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Aun te está buscando el ministerio! — dijo Harry cuando por fin recupero la voz mirando frenéticamente a todos los lados del gran comedor pero se dio cuenta de que nadie les estaba prestando mayor atención, era como si no vieran al prófugo que estaba sentado a su lado.

— Descuida Harry — hablo tranquilamente Sirius — No pueden verme, Dumbledore me ayudo con un pequeño hechizo para que solo ustedes pudieran verme. — Añadió al ver la cara de estupefacción de todos en la mesa.

— ¿Es eso posible? — Pregunto Hermione — debo aprender ese hechizo — añadió por lo bajo.

En ese momento el profesor subió al podio y poniéndose la varita en la garganta dio las instrucciones de cómo se harían las presentaciones, saco una lista de su túnica y la observo pensativamente.

— ¿Crees que sea verdad? — Le preguntaba Sirius a Remus — ¿Nuestros hijos estarán ahí? — Remus soltó un suspiro cansino antes de responder.

— Sabes que yo no puedo tener hij…

— ¡Teddy Lupin! — grito el director, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir el hombre lobo que se quedo tan inmóvil como una estatua.

Todo el Gran Comedor volteo a ver la puerta abriéndose. A continuación entro un chico bastante alto de cabello castaño y lacio, el cual le caía sobre la frente. Tenía un rostro de facciones suaves y barbilla partida, cejas pobladas y ojos marrones claros.

Remus Lupin observaba a su hijo caminando con un andar seguro hacia el podio aun sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Dora lo veía y pensaba _es tan guapo como su padre_ esbozo una sonrisa triste, ya que aunque le dolía estaba feliz por Remus, porque el vencería el miedo que tenia de tener hijos a causa de su licantropía.

Teddy llego al podio y observo a todo el comedor buscando a sus padres antes de empezar su presentación.

— Buenas tardes Hogwarts de 1996, mi nombre es Teddy Lupin, como ya se imaginaran mi padre es Remus Lupin y mi madre es Nymphadora Thonks. — En ese momento por fin encontró a sus padres justo cuando estos se tomaban de las manos con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, Teddy lucho por contener sus propias lágrimas al verlos por primera vez. Se aclaro la garganta para poder continuar — Tengo 23 años, trabajo en el ministerio como auror, al igual que mi mama — Dora le sonrió radiante — En Hogwarts pertenecí a la casa de los leones.

— Hijo — Teddy recorrió el comedor con la vista hasta posarla en su padre. — ¿Heredaste la…?

— No… papa — decía con la voz entrecortada por la emoción de poder llamarlo así. — Soy matamorfogo, como mama.

A Remus se le volvieron a llenar los ojos por las lágrimas no derramadas al saber que su hijo no heredaría su maldición, Dora le apretó suavemente la mano con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

— Mis padrinos son Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, y son los mejores padrinos que uno podría desear. — Harry y Mione miraron emocionados a su futuro ahijado. —Tengo dos mejores amigos pero no puedo decirles sus nombres ya que sería revelar demasiado antes de tiempo.

— Teddy, ¿Seguimos viviendo en la casa de tu abuelo? — pregunto curiosa Tonks.

A Teddy se le borro la sonrisa de la cara y supo que había llegado el momento, debía empezar a cambiar el trágico futuro que les deparaba. Con los ojos brillosos miro a sus padres y tomo aire.

— Escuchen — la seriedad en su voz hizo que todo el Gran Comedor lo mirara expectante — venir a conocerlos no es el único propósito que tenemos. Nuestro principal motivo es prevenir las muertes de todos los que murieron injustamente. Entre ellos están ustedes. — Añadió mirando con profunda tristeza a sus padres — A finales del próximo año iniciara la Segunda Guerra Mágica — todos los alumnos soltaron ahogadas exclamaciones de asombre y terror. — en la cual perecerán muchas personas inocentes. Para tratar de impedir que esto ocurra dejaremos escritas instrucciones antes de regresar a nuestro tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no nos las dices ahora? — pregunto un Ravenclaw.

— Porque aquí hay unos cuantos seguidores de Voldemort, si bien en el futuro se han redimido aquí todavía siguen siendo mortifagos, es por eso que no puedo revelar nada más.

Todos en el comedor estaban estupefactos, alumnos y profesores no podían creer lo que estaba por venir. Después de esperar un momento para que asimilaran la noticia Teddy se aclaro la garganta atrayendo nuevamente la atención.

— A causa de la perdida de mis padres fui criado por mi padrino Harry y su esposa, a los cuales quiero como si fueran mis segundos padres. Actualmente vivo en el Londres Mágico con mi prometida. — dijo con un ligero sonrojo. Dora sonreía al saber que aunque no estuvieran con Teddy él iba a ser feliz. — Bueno creo que eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

— ¿Quién es mi esposa? — pregunto Harry con la cara tan roja como el cabello de los Weasley. Todo el comedor soltó leves risitas, relajándose al saber que estos chicos venían a traerles esperanza de un futuro mejor.

— Lo siento padrino pero si te lo dijera tus hijos me matarían. — le respondió Teddy con una sonrisa.

 _Mis hijos_ pensó Harry sonriendo al saber que si tendrían un futuro después de todo.


	3. Chapter 3 Victoire Weasley

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Como han estado? ¿Ansiosos por un nuevo capitulo? Pues aqui se los traigo, nada mas y nada menos que la presentación de Vic, espero que les guste y que sigan tan enganchados como con los capis anteriores. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones acerca de cómo me ha quedado el capi y si ustedes piensan que esa seria la verdadera reacción que tendrían los personajes, ya que estoy tratando de ser lo mas fiel posible a las personalidades definidas por J. K. Rowling, espero que lo haya logrado, pero si no es así díganme que es lo que les gustaría que mejore y yo con gusto lo haré :)_

 _Otro punto es que quisiera saber quien les gustaría que fuera el siguiente en presentarse, prometo tomar en cuenta sus opiniones; y ya saben necesito ayuda con algunas parejas y nombres para sus críos, gracias a las personas que me han dado alguna que otra sugerencia, de verdad, muchas gracias. También gracias a quienes dejan reviews y me motivan a continuar con este pequeño proyecto. En fin, gracias a todos por leer, y ahora si..._

 _¡A disfrutar del capi!_

 **Capítulo 3: Victoire Weasley**

― Es muy triste que Teddy perdiera a sus padres siendo un bebe. ― Comento con pesar la menor de las Greengrass, automáticamente cinco pares de ojos se movieron en su dirección mirándola como si estuviera loca. ― ¿Qué? Tengo sentimientos, ¿saben? ― dijo cruzándose de brazos, indignada.

— Si hermana, pero muy en el fondo, ¿verdad? — le respondió Daphne burlonamente ganándose una mirada envenenada de su hermana pequeña, con un suspiro aclaró: — Solo digo que no es algo que debas gritar a los cuatro vientos, sabes lo que te harán nuestro padre si te escuchan hablando así de unos traidores a la sangre.

— Es cierto Tori, es un milagro que los padres de Draco no te hayan escuchado — dijo Pansy.

Las tres chicas se miraron resignadas ante lo que les depararía el futuro, ya que si en el futuro Harry Potter seguía vivo eso quería decir que el Señor Tenebroso perdería en la batalla final y ellos morirían con él. Por lo que la idea de tener hijos en un futuro era totalmente imposible.

— ¿Qué pasa, Draco? — pregunto Theo sobresaltando al rubio. — ¿En qué piensas tanto?

— Nada que sea asunto suyo. — respondió escuetamente.

— Siempre tan simpático. — dijo irónicamente Daphne.

Lo cierto era que Draco estaba pensando en lo que dijo Lupin acerca de los mortifagos que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor. ¿Se refería a ellos? ¿A él? También dijo que se redimirían, entonces al final Lord Voldemort seria derrotado y él no tendría que convertirse en una de sus marionetas. No, no, no se podía permitir tener esperanzas, lo más probable era que si Voldemort caía durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica todos los que portaban la marca tenebrosa caerían con él y desgraciadamente el en unos meses pertenecería a ese grupo, sería un mortífago. _Un mortífago por obligación._ Pensó con rabia golpeando la mesa con su puño, sobresaltando a los que estaban a su alrededor.

Si bien el aun creía que los sangre pura eran superior a cualquier otros, no estaba a favor de eliminar a esos seres considerados _inferiores,_ y sobre todo no estaba a favor de ser el sirviente de un fenómeno psicópata, pero era muy cobarde como para hacerle frente a su padre y rebelarse contra esas ideas. Sin embargo sabía que algún día tendría que hacerlo, si no quería morir debía tomar la decisión correcta por una vez en su vida. Aunque solo fuera para salvar su cobarde pellejo. Con esa nueva determinación volvió su atención a sus amigos, _sus únicos amigos._

Mientras Draco seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, el profesor Dumbledore volvió a sacar la lista y grito:

— ¡Victoire Weasley!

Los Weasley se miraron unos a otros con confusión antes de volver la vista a la puerta del Gran Comedor y quedarse con la boca abierta. De inmediato empezaron los murmullos en el gran comedor.

 _¡Parece un ángel!_

 _¡Es preciosa!_

 _¡¿Y el cabello rojo?!_

 _¡No puede ser una Weasley!_

 _¡Es imposible!_

Victoire Weasley se acercaba al podio con un andar de bailarina, femenino y delicado. Su cabello era largo, caía sobre su espalda en suaves ondas doradas, tenía las cejas perfectamente depiladas, ojos pardos sombreados por largas pestañas, nariz pequeña y labios llenos. Era alta 1.75 m. aproximadamente, delgada y curvilínea. Todos los chicos la miraban con deseo, no podían creer que se tratase de una Weasley.

— Hola a todos — tenia la voz suave y profunda, causando más suspiros entre la población masculina. — Mi nombre es Victoire Weasley — dijo arrugando su pequeña nariz en señal de disgusto. — Lo sé, es un nombre raro. ¿Por qué no ponerme simplemente Victoria? Uf. En fin, mi nombre es en honor al aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts, ya que nací – o naceré – el 2 de Mayo del año 2000.

Los Weasley se miraron asombrados unos a otros, tan solo faltaban cuatro años para que naciera Victoire. Pero ¿Quiénes serían sus padres? ¿Y porque era rubia si todos los Weasley se caracterizaban por ser pelirrojos? Molly Weasley miraba a cada uno de sus hijos con sospecha, tratando de averiguar quién sería el padre de ese ángel rubio que sería su nieta. Bill y Fleur evitaban mirarse entre sí aunque ya tenían una idea de quienes serían los padres de Victoire. _Pero es imposible,_ pensaba Bill, _recién empezamos a salir hace unas semanas y ¿ahora ya hasta tenemos una hija?_ – pensó incrédulo. Por otro lado Fleur estaba en negación, _simplemente no puede segg ¿Qué pasagga con mi figugga? ¿Cómo accedió mi yo del futuggo a tenegg una hija tan jove?_ Pensaba abatida, _no, no, no puede segg mi hija._ Aunque no podía evitar sentir una pizca de orgullo al ver lo hermosa que era Victoire, idéntica a su abuela de joven, pensó suspirando con resignación.

Sin embargo, toda duda quedo resuelta cuando Victoire dijo: ― Mis padres son Bill y Fleur Weasley, y son los mejores padres que pude tener. — sonrió dulcemente a sus impresionados padres, robándose más suspiros del aún más impresionado alumnado de Hogwarts, mientras se preguntaban, con cierta envidia, como haría Bill Weasley para conquistar a la hermosa Fleur Delacour. Los futuros padres se hallaban sonrojados a más no poder y se rehuían la mirada entre sí.

― ¿Desde cuándo estas saliendo con _ella_? – pregunto Ginny con los dientes apretados. Para nadie era un secreto que a las chicas Weasley – Ginny, Molly y, por supuesto, Hermione – no les agradaba Fleur, debido a su actitud engreída y altiva. Aunque de eso nada quedaba ahora que la pobre chica se encontraba sonrojada hasta las orejas.

― Desde hace unas pocas semanas. – balbuceo Bill. George y Fred le dieron unas _suaves_ palmadas en ambos hombros y sonrieron traviesamente.

― Increíble hermanito, que bien guardadito te lo tenías ¿eh? – se burló George.

― Definitivamente has heredado el buen gusto de los Weasley en cuanto a mujeres se refiere – continuo Fred subiendo y bajando las cejas sugestivamente.

― Aunque Fleur por otro lado… ― prosiguió George.

Bill le quito la mano del hombro de un manotazo y susurro aun avergonzado. – Cierren la jodida boca.

Un carraspeo interrumpió los cotilleos y todos se volvieron a mirar de vuelta a Victoire, que ajena al dilema que había causado en la familia Wesley, prosiguió con su presentación.— Tengo 21 años. Estudie en Beauxbatons los primeros dos años de mi formación mágica, pero sinceramente y, sin ofender, mama – añadió mirando a una aun sonrojada Fleur con disculpa - odie esa escuela, pero como mi madre es la mejor lo entendió y me cambio a Hogwarts para mi tercer año. Pertenecí a la casa de Ravenclaw. — Dijo orgullosamente — Mis padrinos son Charlie Weasley y Gabrielle Delacour.

 _Pogg fin algo tiene sentido,_ pensó Fleur con alivio, _al menos mi yo del futuggo tuvo la sensatez de elegir a Gabggiell como madggina de mi hija._

― Victoire, ¿En dónde vivimos actualmente? – le pregunto a su futura hija.

— Vivimos en la Mansión Weasley, mamá. Junto con mis abuelitos y algunos de mis tíos y primos. — dijo sonriendo ignorando completamente las caras de sorpresa que tenía todo el alumnado.

 _¿Mansion Weasley?_

 _¿Es que acaso serian ricos?_

 _¿Era una broma?_

— ¿Tienes hermanos? — le pregunto su padre.

—Si papa, pero no te puedo hablar sobre ellos, lo siento. — dijo con una sonrisa apenada. — ¿Alguna pregunta?

— ¿Tienes novio? — Pregunto un Slytherin — a pesar de que seas una traidora a la sangre podría hacer una excepción por ti. — le dijo con una sonrisa lasciva. De repente una manzana atravesó el Gran Comedor y le dio directamente en la cabeza.

Todos voltearon sorprendido a ver a Teddy el cual estaba rojo de furia, al igual que Bill.

— Es mi prometida, imbécil. – le dijo levantándose de la mesa en la cual se hallaba sentado junto a su padres y acercándose al Slytherin amenazadoramente. Vic bajo de un salto del escenario y le coloco una mano sobre el pecho para tranquilizarlo.

― Esta bien, bebé, te aseguro que ahora todos saben que te pertenezco. – le susurro suavemente, aunque al parecer no tan suave ya que su padre la escucho y se puso rojo, sin embargo, esta vez ya no de vergüenza, sino de ira contra el bastardo que le robaría a su hija, la cual aún ni siquiera había nacido.

― ¡Lupin! – Vociferó agarrando a Teddy por las solapas de su camisa, mientras que este alzaba las manos en signo de pasividad – Aun ni he tenido en brazos a mi pequeña ¿y ya me la quieres quitar? – Teddy trago saliva y se pasó la mano por el cabello, ahora de color blanco, en un gesto que sin duda había aprendido de su padrino.

― Se-Señor Weasley… ve-vera… en u-un futuro…

― No me interesa lo que piense en el futuro, estoy hablando de aquí y el ahora, y en este momento me niego a que alejes a Victoire de mí.

\- Papa… por favor… - le dijo Victoire tratando de apaciguarlo. – Todos nos están mirando. –susurro avergonzada, mirando a su madre pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada.

Remus Lupin hizo el intento de levantarse a defender a su hijo, sin embargo, Dora coloco una mano sobre su antebrazo obligándolo a volver a tomar asiento – Deja que Teddy resuelva esto, si en el futuro lo hará, estoy segura de que puede hacerlo ahora. – le dijo serenamente. Remus la miro extrañado ya que normalmente era ella la impulsiva y el quien trataba de calmarla. Asintió en silencio sabiendo que ella estaba en lo cierto, y sintiendo algo caliente creciendo en su interior, en su corazón, por esa chica de cabello corto y mirada traviesa que sería la madre de su hijo.

Teddy Lupin tomo aire, armándose de valor recordando cuando le dijo a un Bill Weasley de cuarenta y tantos años que se casaría con su pequeña princesa, la tranquilidad con la que se lo tomó, aunque claro en ese entonces Bill había sido como un padre más para él, al igual que sus otros tíos Weasley, y sabia lo bien criado que había sido por Harry y su familia, en cambio ahora el Bill Weasley de 20 años no tenía idea de qué clase de persona se estaría llevando a su pequeña.

― Escuche, señor Weasley, se lo dije una vez y se lo diré ahora, amo a Victoire desde que puedo recordar, desde la primera vez que la vi, ella lo es todo para mí y siempre lo será, sin importar que, Victoire siempre será lo más importante para mí, eso se lo aseguro – declaro firmemente, Victoire le dedico una mirada de infinito amor y Bill fue soltando poco a poco la camisa de Teddy. Las chicas del comedor se encontraban hipnotizadas por las palabras de profundo amor dichas por el pequeño Lupin.

― Bill, segga mejogg que te sientes de una vez – le dijo Fleur llegando a su lado, decidiendo dejar la vergüenza atrás y enfrentar a quien en poco tiempo seria su esposo y padre de sus hijos. – Ya Teddy dejo claggo que ama a Victoigge, es hogga de que lo aceptes.

― Tienes razón, Fleur. – respondió Bill aun si dejar de mirar a Teddy. – Sin embargo, ten por seguro que estaré vigilado cada uno de tus movimientos Lupin. – advirtió.

― Gracias, papa. – Victoire lo abrazo fuertemente y luego a su madre, para finalmente entrelazar sus dedos con los de Teddy y dirigirse junto a sus padres a la mesa de los leones, donde fue recibida con alegría por sus tíos y abuelos.


	4. Chapter 4 Albus Potter

_Esta bien, antes que nada, incluso de saludarlos, quiero decirles que se que con este capitulo decepcionare a muchas personas, en especial a Xyori Nadeshiko y wand que me pidieron la pareja de Harry y Daphne, lo lamento mucho chicas, en serio, pero el capitulo ya lo tenia escrito y no les voy a mentir, la verdad es que si considere reescribirlo pero eso seria cambiar demasiado la historia y ya dejaría de ser lo que desde un principio quería que fuese. Mil disculpas chicas, una vez mas. Aun asi espero que le den una oportunidad a este capitulo, espero que les guste._

 _Ahora si, hola a todos, aquí les dejo la presentación de Albus Potter, que la verdad a mi parecer me quedo muy bien ya que consegui lo que quería, hacerla diferente a las presentaciones de otros fics, me parece que es una reacción muy fiel a sus personalidades y pues aunque ya se que no se ha desencadenado la "tercera guerra mágica" en el comedor, pues les aseguro que se desencadenara, es trabajo de ustedes adivinar cuando :P_

 _¡Disfrutad!_

― Cálmate Albus, harás un hoyo en el suelo. ― decía Meg, intentando tranquilizar, sin éxito, a un ansioso Albus que no dejada de caminar de un lado a otro por el estrecho pasillo fuera del Gran Comedor.

― ¿Calmarme? ¿Cómo puedo calmarme? ¿Acaso no escuchaste a Teddy? Las serpientes y los leones se odian, ¡Nuestros padres se odian! ― dijo exasperado. Todos miraron sorprendido al menor de los Potter, el solía ser el más sereno y lógico del grupo, no acostumbraba a alterarse por nada, a no ser que alguien se atreviera a tocar a Megara, claro.

― Pero Albus ya sabíamos que nuestros padres no se llevaban muy bien…― intervino tímidamente Lucy.

― Lucy tiene razón Albus, además aunque ahora no se puedan ver sin matarse con la mirada, en un futuro se amaran profundamente, sino míranos, todos nosotros somos la prueba de ello ― dijo con simplicidad Roxanne.

― Oww que conmovedoramente romántico fue eso, chocolatito. ― Lyssander se colocó dramáticamente una mano sobre el pecho. ― Ojala fueras así de cursi conmigo. ― dijo con fingido pesar.

― Tú cállate. ― Le respondió Roxanne dándole con el puño en el hombro causando que los demás se rieran y se librara un poco de tensión.

― Si quieres yo salgo primero hermano, después de todo soy el más genial de los Potter ― dijo engreídamente James pasándose la mano por el pelo. ― En realidad no entiendo porque Teddy dijo que tú fueras primero cuando yo soy el mayor.

― ¿Tal vez porque te pareces terriblemente a mamá, grandísimo idiota? ― respondió Lily mordazmente.

― Ah mi querida Lily, tan amorosa como siempre. ― dijo James tratando de abrazar a su hermana y a la vez esquivar los golpes de esta.

― Es verdad James, apenas cruzaras la puerta del comedor todos sabrían quién es tu madre, y por tus ojos también quien es tu padre, antes de que pudieras llegar al escenario ya se habría iniciado la tercera guerra mágica.

― Son unos exagerados ― resoplo James. Aunque la verdad es que él era completamente parecido a su madre, a excepción de sus ojos y el cabello, los cuales eran herencia de su padre y de su abuelo.

En ese momento se abrió ligeramente la puerta del gran comedor, y apareció la cabeza de Teddy. ― Ya es hora, ya termino el almuerzo. ― dijo mirando a Albus. ― Cuando estés listo. ― Le dijo volviendo a entrar al comedor.

― Fue un gusto tenerte como hermano. ― Le dijo James apoyando una mano en el hombro de Albus fingiendo tristeza, poniendo a Albus aún más nervioso.

― No le hagas caso Albus ― le dijo Megara quitando de un manotazo la mano de James. ― Solo esta celoso porque tu serás el primer Potter en salir. Pero por si acaso quiero que sepas que has sido el mejor novio que he tenido ― añadió mordiéndose el labio tratando de no reír a lo que Albus puso los ojos en blanco.

― Ustedes dos son iguales ― les dijo a James y Megara quienes sonrieron abiertamente y chocaron las palmas de las manos. Albus abrió la puerta del gran comedor justo cuando Dumbledore gritaba su nombre. Y todos se giraron a verlo.

― Te amo, Al. ― escucho decir a Megara antes de que las puertas se cerraran por completo.

 _Respira Albus, puedes hacerlo, ellos son tus padres y tus tíos, en un futuro se amaran… en un futuro…_ se decía a sí mismo. _Puedo hacerlo_ …

Con renovada confianza camino hacia el escenario en donde el viejo Albus lo esperaba con una sonrisa. Subió, y volteo hacia la multitud de alumnos que había en el gran comedor, ubico a su padre entre todos, lo miraba sorprendido, claro que ya sabía que él era su hijo, si era su vivo retrato, es más, la mitad de Hogwarts ya debía de saberlo, y la otra mitad era demasiado estúpida como para darse cuenta. _Oh no, vena Slytherin._ Sonrió para sí mismo por ese pensamiento y dio inicio a su presentación.

― Buenas tardes, Hogwarts del pasado. Mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter ― dijo apresuradamente, el profesor Snape que había estado bebiendo un poco de jugo de calabaza, escupió un poco de este sobre el prolijo mantel que cubría la mesa de profesores _¿Por qué, en el nombre de todos los dioses, Potter le ha puesto mi nombre a un hijo suyo?_ Al parecer todo el comedor se preguntaba lo mismo ya que de pronto miraban a Harry como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

― ¿Le pusiste el nombre del murciélago a tu hijo? ― le susurro horrorizado Ron, al parecer no lo suficientemente bajo ya que todo el comedor lo escucho, y si no fuera porque el profesor Snape, o más conocido como _murciélago,_ se encontraba tan estupefacto como el, se habría ganado un castigo monumental. Todos empezaron a hablar, preguntándose porque Potter había hecho una cosa así. ― Habiendo tantos nombre y tantos estudiantes y profesores en el colegio ¡tuviste que ponerle ese! ― Continuo indignado Ron ― ¡Podrías haberle puesto incluso mi nombre!

― Ron ya basta, ¿No ves que Harry esta tan confundido como nosotros? ― Lo callo Hermione ― Él debe de haber tenido una buena razón en el futuro para hacerlo. Además, aun si no fuera así, él es libre de llamar a su hijo como quiera. ― Dijo severamente Hermione, a lo que Ron se encogió en su asiento.

― Pero Herms… Es Snape…

― Y aunque fuera _Quien-tu-sabes_ es decisión de Harry ― Agrego Ginny ― Y de la madre de Albus ― dijo en un susurro. Estaba casi segura de que no era hijo suyo, ya que no poseía ninguna característica Weasley, ni el cabello, ni los ojos, ni las pecas, ni nada. A pesar de que Ginny deseaba lo mejor para Harry el pensamiento de el con otra persona en su futuro la hacía querer llorar. Bajo la cabeza al ver la mirada de disculpa que le lanzaba Harry. _Él también lo sabe,_ pensó. Hermione que se hallaba a su lado le paso un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla a lo que Ginny le sonrió agradecida.

― Si me permiten continuar… ― trataba de hacerse escuchar Albus desde el escenario, sin embargo todos hacían caso omiso ― Escuchen… ― Nada, todos seguían en lo suyo, incluso su madre conversaba con su tía por lo bajo. _Esto es el colmo_ pensó ― Muy bien… El nombre de mi madre es… ― mágicamente todo el gran comedor guardo silencio, no se escuchaba ni el zumbar de una mosca. ― Al fin, gracias por su atención ― dijo socarronamente, todos se desilusionaron al ver que Albus aún no tenía intención de decir el nombre de la esposa de Harry Potter y que solo había sido un truco para hacerlos callar. ― De acuerdo, tengo 17 años, estoy cursando mi séptimo año en Hogwarts, pertenezco a la casa de Gryffindor ― Harry se llenó de orgullo y todos en la casa de los leones vitorearon por tener a otro Potter más entre ellos ― aunque el sombrero seleccionador estuvo muy cerca de ponerme en Slytherin. ― prosiguió, se acabaron los vítores y una vez más el salón enmudeció. ― Mi curso favorito es Pociones ― Le sonrió con afecto a Snape, a lo que este lo miro con más cara de piedra que nunca y el salón jadeo de asombro.

― Ha-Harry t-tu hijo a-acaba d-de s-sonr-re ― tartamudeaba Ron.

― Silencio Ron. ― Le dijo Harry mirando con atención a su hijo, presentía que estaba a punto de decir algo que cambiaría su vida por completo.

Albus se pasó la mano por el pelo nervioso en un gesto típico de los Potter. ― Mis padrinos… son Ron Weasley y… Daphne Greengrass ― a Ron le empezó un tic nervioso en el ojo, la tensión en el gran comedor era tan densa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, en Slytherin una pelinegra repetían en su mente _No, no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando_ ―… Y mi madre es Astoria Greengrass. ― Finalizo dejando a todos momentáneamente petrificados.

Albus no sabría decir en que mesa empezó la risa que se extendió por todo el comedor, algunos incluso tenían lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Incluso los Malfoy que siempre parecía que tenían un palo atravesado por el trasero, reían a carcajada limpia. Sus padres y tíos Weasley fueron los únicos que aún lo miraban con ojos como platos, mientras Teddy y Vic lanzaban miradas asesinas a todos en el comedor.

 _Esto no puede ser cierto,_ pensó con incredulidad Albus. Era la peor humillación que había pasado en su vida, y teniendo una familia como la suya, eso ya era decir mucho.

―¡ESCUCHEN! ― vocifero sobresaltando a todo el comedor y terminando con las carcajadas. ―¡No se dé que rayos se ríen cuando yo les estoy hablando muy en serio! A caso, ¿es tan difícil de creer que un Gryffindor y una Slytherin puedan enamorarse? Porque les aseguro que lo que yo veo en mi casa a diario es una pareja que se ama verdaderamente, y eso es algo que tarde o temprano van a tener que aceptar. ― Bajo de escenario y camino furioso hacia las puertas del gran comedor, saliendo de inmediato.

― ¡No lo puedo creer Astoria! ¿Cómo puedes haberte enredado con… con… ESO? ― Le gritaba colérica Daphne a su hermana menor. Astoria bajo la mirada al sentir las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas _¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer en el futuro? ¿Cómo iba a poder casarse con Potter?_

― Astoria me siento profundamente desilusionado de ti ― le dijo duramente Lucius Malfoy ― no imagino la deshonra que esto significara para tu padre cuando se entere, manchar su apellido casándote con un Potter. ― dijo con desprecio ― Y más aún cuando ya estabas comprometida con un Malfoy, que… repugnante. ― termino con maldad. Todos los Slytherins la miraban igual o peor que Lucius. _Merlín, necesito salir de aquí._ Miro a sus amigos suplicándoles con los ojos que la ayudaran, pero sabía que Draco jamás se revelaría contra su padre, y justo cuando Blaise y Theo iban a intervenir, Dumbledore subió al escenario, la expresión de su rostro no auguraba nada bueno.

― Me siento profundamente decepcionado de todos ustedes. ―dijo mirando severamente al comedor ― Esos chicos nos han hecho un favor al venir aquí, a darnos esperanzas, tal vez ahora no lo entiendan pero como bien dijo el joven Lupín la Segunda Guerra Mágica está por llegar y será ahí, cuando sientan el dolor, el desconsuelo y la desesperanza dentro de ustedes que rogaran por tener algo por lo que luchar, algo que hoy ha llegado a ustedes y cruelmente han rechazado. ― Todo el alumnado bajo la cabeza al sentir la decepción y la realidad en las palabras del Director. ― Las presentaciones han terminado, y espero que solo por el día de hoy, sin embargo no me sorprendería que los jóvenes restantes ya no quieran presentarse. ― dijo con pesar ― Buenas tardes a todos, por favor volved a sus torres.

Astoria se levantó de su silla y salió rápidamente del gran comedor seguida por Daphne, quien seguía criticando lo mucho que había deshonrado a la familia.

― Draco, tu madre y yo no pensamos volver mañana para continuar viendo este estúpido espectáculo. ― le dijo Lucius a su primogénito.

― Si padre. ― respondió Draco, quien aún se encontraba contrariado por todo lo ocurrido, no podía creer que Astoria, su amiga desde la infancia, se iba a involucrar con San Potter y, peor aún, tener un hijo con él.

― No te involucres con esa gente, Draco. ― le dijo amenazante. ― No quiero perder a mi único heredero. ― Dicho esto se dirigió hacia las puertas, su madre deposito un beso en su frente y acercándose a su oído, le susurro ―Siempre te amare, Draco. Pase lo que pase y decidas lo que decidas en un futuro.

― ¡Narcissa! ― rugio Lucius. Su madre lo beso una última vez antes de recobrar su pose altiva y seguir a su esposo. Dejando a un Draco aún más confundido.

― ¿En que, en nombre de Merlín, estabas pensando? ― exigió Ron.

Harry tenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte del escenario, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. _¿El y Greengrass? Merlin, ¿qué clase de futuro le esperaba?_

Hermione trataba de tranquilizar a Ron aunque esta vez su reacción ya no le parecía tan exagerada. Ginny ya había salido del comedor junto casi todos los alumnos, dijo que tenía que terminar una tarea pero Hermione había visto el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ron seguía lanzando preguntas tras preguntas a Harry aun cuando este no le contestaba, su tic en el ojo esta descontrolado, quiso coserle la boca para que se callara de una vez pero no fue necesario porque Harry se levantó repentinamente, dejándolo mudo, y salió del comedor a grandes zancadas.

― ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ― lo llamo Hermione, sin embargo el no volvió la cabeza atrás y finalmente salió del comedor.

 _¿Qué les pareció? Sinceridad, por favor, jaja ¿Qué pasara ahora con Harry y Tori? ¿Sera que se encuentran en algunos de los pasillos de Hogwarts? Humm… conmigo cualquier cosa puede ocurrir :p Bueno en el próximo capítulo veremos cómo se relacionan nuestros chicos del futuro, y que piensan sobre las presentaciones llevadas a cabo hasta ahora, así es, vamos a espiarlos un poco en la Sala de los Menesteres y, por supuesto, también veremos un poco de Astorry*-*_

 _Por cierto chicos, una última cosa, una pregunta rara: ¿Les aparecen los guiones en los capítulos? Se los pregunto porque cuando yo entro desde ordenador sí que me salen, pero desde un móvil no. Entonces me gustaría saber si a ustedes les sucede lo mismo, aunque no lo crean es muy importante para mi saberlo para hacer sus lecturas lo más maravillosas posible. Espero sus respuestas ¡Hasta el próximo cap!_


	5. Chapter 5 Desafíos, hormonas y sorpresas

_¡Hola, hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Jaja bah no mientan, lo que extrañaron fue leer esta historia, yo lo se ;) Sé que me tarde un poco más en publicar un nuevo capítulo, pero quería traerles uno un poco más elaborado y pues ¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy muy contenta con el resultado, espero que ustedes se sientan igual después de leerlo, ya me comentaran que les pareció._

 _Bueno aquí les traigo el primer LEMON del fic, no sé cómo me quedo, porque es el primero que escribo, confesare que incluso me sonroje con algunas partes y me divertí con otras, así que me encanto escribirlo ;)_

 _También quise cumplir algunas de las peticiones que me hicieron algunas lectoras, y pues no quiero adelantar nada del capi para que todo sea una total sorpresa para ustedes así que sin más dilación… disfruten del capi!_

 _Ohh también quería dejar la pregunta de esta semana: ¿De quién les gustaría el próximo Lemon y la siguiente presentación? Esperare sus comentarios y cumpliré tantos como pueda._

 _¡Besos!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Desafíos, hormonas y sorpresas**

― Albus, ¿Qué sucedió? ― exclamo sorprendida Megara, al ver salir a su novio del gran comedor hecho una furia.

― ¿Tan mal se lo tomaron? ― pregunto seriamente Alex. ― Si es así, será mejor que terminemos con esto de las presentaciones. ― dijo colocando protectoramente un brazo alrededor de Lucy.

― Se rieron. ― dijo Albus con los puños presionados fuertemente a cada lado. ― Eso es todo lo que hicieron. Simplemente no me creyeron.

Todos se miraron estupefactos, sin poder creer que sus padres ni siquiera pudieran considerar la idea de que en el futuro estarían juntos. Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron una vez más. Apareció Victoire, seguida por Teddy y ambos miraron a Albus con disculpa.

― El profesor Dumbledore les acaba de dar la reñida de su vida. ― le dijo Victoire posando suavemente una mano en el hombro de Albus. ― Solo es cuestión de tiempo, Albus. Tarde o temprano tendrán que aceptarlo.

― Eso es cierto, Al. ― apoyo Teddy. ― Pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí, Dumbledore mando a todos a sus torres y no deben tardar en salir. ― dijo nervioso.

― ¿Y a donde nos iremos? ― pregunto Cassie. No habían discutido ese tema con el profesor Dumbledore, él no había mencionado nada y ciertamente ellos también lo habían olvidado.

― Bueno por el momento deberíamos ir al despacho del profesor Dumbledore. ― propuso Albus que ya había superado un poco la impresión de lo ocurrido.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo y se dirigieron hacia allá. Al llegar a la figura del águila que daba acceso al despacho de Dumbledore se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de ellos sabía la contraseña.

― Genial. ¿Y ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer? ― inquirió Lily cruzando los brazos. En ese momento llego McGonagall y todos respiraron aliviados.

― Chicos los estaba buscando. Imagino que querrán saber en dónde dormirán los próximos días. ― les dijo con su característica mirada severa.

― ¿Los próximos días? Creí que podríamos volver a casa mañana… ― susurro Dominique. La profesora de transformaciones la miro sorprendida.

― ¿Mañana? ― pregunto sorprendida ― Creí que el profesor Dumbledore ya había hablado con ustedes. Ya veo que no fue así. Lamento decirles, niños, que el giratiempo es un artefacto muy delicado y extraño, por lo que me tomara un par de semanas conseguir las piezas que le faltan.

― ¿Qué, pero y nuestros padres? ¿No sabrán nada de nosotros por semanas? ― pregunto preocupada Molly. Sus padres se morirían de la preocupación cuando descubrieran su desaparición.

― Oh, no se preocupen por eso, cuando ustedes regresen a su tiempo, aparecerán exactamente en el último lugar en el que se encontraban y a la misma hora y día, como mucho un par de minutos más tarde pero nada grave. ― Les dijo McGonagall. ― Ahora bien, Dumbledore aún está en el Gran Comedor así que yo los guiare hacia sus dormitorios.

Salió del despacho y todos la siguieron preguntándose en donde se quedarían las próximas noches. ― Se les ha asignado la torre del ala este. Dumbledore ordeno que la hicieran habitable desde hace un par de años, no entendía por qué ya que se encuentra demasiado alejada de los salones y el resto de las habitaciones, pero ahora lo entiendo. ― explico dirigiéndoles una mirada de reojo.

Caminaron un buen tramo y subieron una cantidad increíble de escaleras antes de llegar a la pintura de un príncipe a lomos de su corcel. Este se sacó el sombrero en cuanto los vio e hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

― Buenas tardes Sir William ― saludo McGonagall solemnemente, se giró hacia los chicos y dijo: ― la contraseña es _desmaius_ , dentro encontraran todo lo que necesiten, les sugiero que no abandonen la torre sino quieren ser vistos por los otros estudiantes antes de tiempo. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta? ― cuestiono, mirando entre uno y otro. Al ver que todos negaban con la cabeza, espero a que atravesaran el cuadro y se dirigió al gran comedor, esperaba que sus colegas le hubieran guardado algo de la cena, aunque conociéndolos lo dudaba mucho, pensó con disgusto.

― No puedo creer que tengamos toda esta torre para nosotros solos. ― dijo emocionada Dominique, dando vueltas por el salón, el cual estaba decorado en colores beige, marrón y naranja. Tenía diversos sillones y una acogedora chimenea. Había una puerta en una de las paredes y al lado de esta una gran escalera que, imaginaron, llevaría a los dormitorios.

Molly se acercó a la puerta y giro el pomo. ― Es una cocina. ― dijo sorprendida.

― ¿En serio? ― pregunto Victoire. ― Nunca vi una cocina en ninguna de las otras torres.

― El profesor Dumbledore debe haber ambientado una para que así no tengamos que ir al gran comedor, y ser vistos por los demás, al menos los que aún no nos hemos presentado. ― Explico Rose.

― Excelente deducción, señorita Weasley. ― Todos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz del profesor Dumbledore, ese hombre podía ser tan silencioso como el mismísimo Voldemort. ― Y muy acertada, debo añadir. En ella encontraran todo lo necesario para su alimentación. Subiendo las escaleras accederán a los dormitorios, evidentemente hay suficientes para todos.

― Muchas gracias por hacer todo esto por nosotros, profesor. ―dijo Molly, tan hija de Percy Weasley como siempre.

― Es lo menos que podía hacer por mis invitados, señorita Weasley. ― sonrió Dumbledore. ― Sin embargo, la verdadera razón por la que me encuentro aquí, es para saber si han decidido continuar con las presentaciones.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, sin saber que decir, pues aún no habían acordado nada. Sin embargo, Albus soltó un suspiro y dio un paso adelante. ―Me parece que lo mejor es continuar, aunque ahora no lo valoren, más adelante apreciaran saber que tendrán un futuro.

Dumbledore observo con orgullo a ese muchacho que llevaría su nombre y al ver que todos se mostraban de acuerdo, decidió que las presentaciones continuarían el día de mañana durante el desayuno, después de despedirse y desearles buenas noches, atravesó la pintura en dirección a su despacho.

― De acuerdo, así que vamos a hacerlo. ― dijo Roxanne sentándose en uno de los sillones. Todos la siguieron, Rose jalo a Scorpius a uno de los sofás y se sentaron en el, Cassie se sentó rápidamente al otro lado de su hermano, antes de que no tuviese más opción que sentarse junto a James, Albus se sentó en otro sillón y cogió a Megara de la cintura para que esta se sentara sobre sus piernas, al igual que Lucy y Alexander. Dominique cogió uno de los cojines y se sentó sobre el suelo apoyándose en las piernas de Louis, quien estaba sentado con Fred y Hugo. Los demás no tuvieron más opción que acomodarse en los escasos espacios libres que aún quedaba.

― Espero que sea una buena idea. ― Susurro Lucy en respuesta a lo dicho por su prima. ― Pero, ¿que pasara si nuestros padres no nos creen y sucede lo mismo otra vez? ― pregunto con nerviosismo.

― Debe de haber alguna forma de probarles que estamos diciendo la verdad, de obligarlos a que nos crean. ― dijo Cygnus pensativamente.

― ¡Ya lo tengo! ― Exclamo Scorpius. Todos lo miraron esperando que compartiera su idea. ― Cy, Cassie ¿recuerdan ese hechizo que usaba mama cuando quería hacernos ver un recuerdo de nuestros momentos más felices juntos, para así terminar con alguna de nuestras estúpidas peleas? ― les pregunto emocionado.

― ¡Es verdad! El que nos enseñó durante las vacaciones de Navidad en nuestros primeros años en Hogwarts. ― recordó Cassie con añoranza. ― Es increíble que mama nos siga ayudando aun cuando ni siquiera está aquí.

Scorpius froto los hombros de su hermana, tratando de reconfortarla. ― Solo serán unos días, Cass, muy pronto los volveremos a ver. ― Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente. ―Además ― añadió con diversión ― siempre puedes ir a la biblioteca y encontrarla ahí, claro que unos años más joven y con el cabello más revoltoso que nunca, además de que probablemente no te recordara y le dará un infarto a penas te vea, pero será ella al fin y al cabo. ― Todos rieron al imaginarse las caras de asombro de sus padres si los vieran llegar de improviso. La conversación siguió con cada uno hablando sobre los recuerdos que pensaban compartir con sus jóvenes pares y amigos. Solo una pareja permaneció fuera de la conversación y del alboroto en el salón.

― ¿De verdad estás de acuerdo con esto? ― Le susurro Megara a Albus, quien acariciaba suavemente su espalda, enviando pequeños escalofríos a través de su espina dorsal.

― Sí. ― respondió Albus después de meditarlo unos segundos. ― Ellos lo necesitan ― o lo necesitaran ― se corrigió.

― ¿Te imaginas como reaccionaran mis padres? ― susurro con diversión y preocupación a la vez, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su novio. ― Probablemente se enviaran maldiciones asesinas el uno al otro apenas diga sus nombres y yo ni si quiera llegare a nacer.

Albus rio suavemente por las ocurrencias de su novia. ― Sabes que yo no lo permitiré, no dejare que nada ni nadie ponga en riesgo tu existencia, ni siquiera tus padres. ― dijo divertido pero con un matiz de seriedad en la voz. Megara levanto su cabeza conmovida y coloco sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Albus, deslizo el pulgar por la pequeña arruga que se había formado entre los ojos de su novio y continuo bajando por su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios.

― Y tú sabes que yo no dejaría que nada ponga en riesgo la tuya. ― respondió antes de dejar caer sus labios sobre los de él. Albus recibió gustoso el beso y delineo con la punta de su lengua el labio inferior de Megara, arrancándole un profundo suspiro. Deslizo su mano hasta colocarla sobre su muslo provocando que Megara se apretara un poco más contra él, ahora el que soltó un jadeo fue Albus al sentir el trasero de su novia contra su entrepierna.

― ¿Y si vamos…? ― empezó Albus.

― Si, si, vamos. ― respondió Megara a la pregunta no formulada.

Albus rio ante las ansias de su novia. ― ¿Alguien está un poco ansiosa, eh? ― dijo divertido ganándose un pequeño golpe de Megara.

― Idiota. ― dijo riéndose. Ambos se levantaron del sofá, y Albus coloco a Meg delante de el para tratar de ocultar el bulto que empezaba a asomar en sus pantalones. Aprovechando que los demás seguían hablando y riendo se escabulleron escaleras arriba.

Abrieron la puerta de la primera habitación que vieron, y apenas cerraron empezaron a quitarse la ropa con desesperación. Megara luchaba por desatar la corbata de Albus, pero al ver que esta no cooperaba, perdió la paciencia y trato de quitarla pasándola sobre la cabeza de Al, pero esta se quedó enganchada en la boca del chico.

― Meg… Meg…. Esp-per… ― Hablo como pudo. Megara comenzó a reírse al ver los intentos de su novio por librarse de la dichosa corbata. ― No es gracioso. ― respondió enfurruñado cuando logro liberarse.

― Sí que lo es. ― respondió guasona Megara. Albus se acercó a ella lentamente, como un cazador asechando a su presa. La sonrisa de la Zabini se borró al instante y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos a medida que Albus se acercaba a ella, la excitación brillando en sus ojos.

― Si no estuviera tan jodidamente caliente justo ahora, te enseñaría lo que es verdaderamente gracioso. ― gruño, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Megara, cortándole la respiración.

― Merlin, sabes lo que me pone cuando hablas de esa forma. ― hablo entrecortadamente la pelinegra. Albus le mordio el cuello para después pasar la lengua y empezar a succionar en el mismo lugar, lo que obviamente le dejaría una marca, pero eso era lo de menos para Megara en esos momentos, soltó un profundo gemido, y pego sus caderas aún más a las de Albus.

― Espera…― dijo Al alejándose unos centímetros, ante la mirada de excitación de su novia, busco su varita y lanzo un hechizo insonorizador a la habitación. ― Ya sabes cariño… no eres especialmente silenciosa. ― le dijo burlón, ganándose una mirada desafiante de su novia.

― Habla por ti Potter, yo puedo ser silenciosa cuando quiera. Tu por otro lado… ― respondió pegándose por completo a él, dejándole sentir sus senos y muslos presionados fuertemente contra los suyos.

― ¿Quieres apostar? ― La desafío Albus agarrándola por los muslos con ambas manos y levantándola, haciendo que Megara rodeara sus caderas con sus piernas, logrando un contacto más íntimo, el cual les hubiera arrancado un jadeo a ambos sino hubiesen presionado fuertemente los labios para contenerlo.

― Prepárate para perder, _mi amor_ ― dijo Megara. Eso fue suficiente para Albus, que encantado acepto el reto y la llevo hacia la cama, en donde empezó a quitarle la ropa lentamente, decidido a aumentar la frustración de su novia. Desabrocho cada uno de los botones de su blusa, besando cada porción de piel expuesta, hasta llegar a su ombligo donde hizo círculos lentos y húmedos con la lengua. Le quito la blusa y la falda a cuadros, dejándola tan solo en una ropa interior blanca con bordes dorados, que le pareció lo más sexy del mundo, o tal vez todo tendría que ver con la persona que la llevaba puesta.

Admiro los abultados pechos de Megara, y su silueta esbelta, a pesar de ser pequeña tenía unas piernas maravillosamente torneadas, de las cuales Albus estaba seguro, nunca se cansaría. Meg levanto las caderas para atraer la atención del pelinegro.

Albus poso sus ojos en los suyos y sonrió al ver la frustración en ellos. ― ¿Impaciente, cariño? ― Y antes de que Megara pudiera replicar, deslizo las bragas por sus piernas y se las abrió dejándola totalmente expuesta para segundos después, enterrar su cabeza entre ellas y darle largas lamidas a su centro húmedo.

Megara se retorcía de placer, pero aun así presionaba los labios para no dejar soltar ni un sonido, mas su respiración se hacía más pesada a medida que llegaba al borde. Albus introdujo dos dedos en ella y chasqueo la lengua sobre su clítoris. Megara estaba segura de que iba a morir de placer y cuando ya podía ver la luz de un orgasmo arrollador… Albus se detuvo. Lo miro furibunda por dejarla así, al borde, pero Albus esbozo una sonrisa con los labios brillantes por su excitación y saliva y le dijo ― ¿Lista para perder, bebe? ― Y se introdujo de una sola estocada en ella.

Megara coloco una mano sobre su boca para acallar el grito que amenazaba con salir mientras Albus se retiraba y volvía a entrar de un solo golpe, mientras la miraba a los ojos con una intensidad arrolladora.

― Vamos bebe, déjalo salir. ― la apremiaba. Pero Megara se negaba a dejarse ganar, si algo la había hecho ser la mejor amiga de Lily Potter era la gran competitividad que compartían las dos, ninguna se dejaba ganar, y esta vez no sería diferente.

Decidida a no dejarse vencer levanto las caderas para encontrarse con cada una de las embestidas de Albus. En segundos los dos se hallaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, moviéndose frenéticamente, acercándose cada vez más al clímax, y chocando sus bocas entre sí, sin llegar a besarse completamente.

Megara unió sus tobillos en la espalda de Al, y paso sus uñas por la suave piel de su espalda, sabía que eso lo volvía loco. Y no fallo, Albus empezó a embestirla de manera frenética, y una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Megara por el intenso placer que le estaba provocando. Albus beso el lugar por donde caía la lágrima y engancho una vez más sus ojos verdes en los suyos. Sin embargo esta vez ya no había desafío alguno, sino un profundo amor y pasión por ella. Megara esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y levanto la cabeza para unir sus labios con los suyos. Sabiendo que la apuesta había terminado, se dejaron arrastrar hacia el borde del abismo al mismo tiempo, mientras ambos gritaban el nombre del otro al unísono, sintiendo recorrer el orgasmo hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Albus salió lentamente de Megara y se recostó a su lado, atrayéndola hacia él. Ella apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro y paso los dedos por su pecho, haciendo suaves siluetas.

― ¿Un empate? ― dijo en cuanto su respiración se normalizo. Sintió el pecho de Albus vibrar con su risa.

― A decir verdad... ― dijo impulsando a Megara para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él. ― aun no me queda del todo claro… ― dijo divertido.

― Bueno, supongo que tenemos que probar una vez más, para estar seguros, claro. ― siguió el juego ella riendo.

― Yo diría que un par de veces más. ― contesto hundiéndose una vez más en ella y empezando nuevamente ese baile que les hacía perder la razón… y cualquier otra apuesta.

* * *

― ¿De verdad creen que no nos hemos dado cuenta de que han subido a follar? ― Pregunto Cygnus burlón.

― Puajj… No hablen de mi hermano teniendo sexo, por favor. ― arrugo la nariz con asco Lily.

― Y a mí no me gustaría oír de tu boca la palabra _sexo_ hermanita. Pero por desgracia no podemos tener todo en la vida. ― Le respondió irónicamente James.

― Al menos esta vez se tomaron la molestia de poner un hechizo insonorizador. ― dijo Louis con horror. ― ¿Recuerdan el partido de Griffyndor contra Raveclaw? ¿Cuándo entramos a los vestuarios y…? ― Todos los que habían presenciado el momento mostraron expresiones idénticas a la de Loius.

― Por favor ni lo menciones. ― Dijo Hugo. Los gritos y gemidos de su primo y su novia iban a quedar grabados en su mente por siempre.

― Bueno creo que es hora de ir a dormir, hoy ha sido un día muy largo, y probablemente mañana nos espera otro igual. ― Dijo Teddy levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a Victoire, quien la cogió al instante y subió las escaleras junto con su futuro esposo.

― Por Morgana, se lleva a mi hermana a su habitación a hacerle Merlin sabe que, y en mi propia cara. ― dijo Louis trastornado.

― No seas dramático Louis, se casaran en pocas semanas. ― Le respondió Lily, también levantándose y dirigiéndole una mirada a Lorcan.

― De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Yo no pienso quedarme a ver como mi hermanita pequeña es ultrajada. ― Dijo James alzando las manos en rendición y entrando en la cocina para prepararse un pequeño bocadillo nocturno. En cualquier otro caso, habría lanzado a Lily sobre su hombro y encerrado en una habitación, sin embargo, conocía a Lorcan desde que había nacido y sabía todo lo que había tenido que pasar para que Lily aceptara estar enamorada de él, así que él no sería otro obstáculo en su relación, ese trabajo se lo dejaba a su padre.

En el salón, Lorcan se acercó a Lily, con un millón de promesas sucias en la mirada, lo cual encendió a Lily de inmediato, tanto así que le clavo los dedos en el antebrazo y se lo llevo prácticamente a rastras a su habitación, mientras Lorcan reía roncamente.

Todos se quedaron momentáneamente impresionados, en silencio. ― No me imagino como serán esos dos en… ― susurro Agnes negándose a pensar en ello. Todos asintieron en acuerdo con ella.

― Bueno, supongo que no mejores que nosotros. ― Dijo Hugo acercándose velozmente a ella y levantándola sobre su hombro, cual hombre de las cavernas. Agnes rio divertida y avergonzada a la vez, mientras Hugo subía las escaleras de dos en dos.

― Tal vez quieras, subir primero para no ver como tu pequeña hermanita se va conmigo, Mol. ― Dijo Alex burlonamente, levantándose junto con una Lucy sonrojada hasta la punta de los pies.

Molly cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño. ― ¿Quién ha dicho que dormirá contigo, _cuñadito_? ― Alexander borro su sonrisa instantáneamente y coloco a Lucy más cerca de él. Lucy miro a su hermana, rogándole que no hiciera un problema de esto.

Molly esbozo entonces una sonrisa divertida y se dio media vuelta hacia las escaleras diciendo: ― No te preocupes _cuñadito_ , se lo mucho que amas a mi hermana, además no pienso hacer un problema de esto, cuando sé que la más perjudicada seria ella. ¡Hasta mañana, familia! ― dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Alex y Lucy respiraron aliviados y subieron cogidos de la mano.

― Yo también me retiro a descansar, necesito mis horas de sueño, este hermoso rostro no es fácil de mantener, saben. – dijo Cygnus dramáticamente.

― No es fácil tener un hermano metrosexual. ― dijo Scorp con fingida tristeza.

― ¡Te escuche capullo! ― Le respondió Cy desde lo alto de las escaleras.

― Buenas noches hermanito, no te olvides de ponerte tu mascarilla. ― le dijo a su vez Scorp socarrón. Todos los demás rieron de la pequeña pelea entre los dos.

― Gracias por recordármelo, hermanito ― le dijo sarcásticamente Cy. ― No entiendo como mi querida Rose te soporta.

― Con gran dificultad. ― respondió Rose, como una pequeña venganza por el bochorno que le hizo pasar delante de toda su familia en la mañana, antes de viajar al pasado. Suspiro, parecía que habían pasar miles de años, empezaba a extrañar a sus padres. Scorpius le debido un mirada que prometía venganza más tarde, en la privacidad de su habitación.

― De la misma forma que te soporta Lyra a ti. ― Le respondió a su hermano.

― Es porque ella es tan perfecta como yo. ― dijo Cy. ― No sé cómo hare para soportar estas semanas sin ella. ― añadió todo melodramático. Lyssander soltó un resoplido y cruzo los brazos. Aun no terminaba de aceptar la relación de su hermana pequeña con Cygnus. Sabía que Cy era una buena persona, sin embargo, la diferencia de edad entre él y Lyra no le gustaba en absoluto.

― Sabes que en algún momento tendrás que aceptarlo, ¿verdad? ― le pregunto Roxanne arqueando una ceja, después de que Cygnus desapareció por el pasillo. ― Es decir, los has visto, no parecen que tengan intención alguna de terminar.

― Lo sé, lo sé. No soy ciego. ― le respondió el exasperado. ― Pero es mi hermana, Roxie, mi hermanita de 15 años. ¡Y él tiene 21! ¡6 años Roxanne!

― Cálmate ¿quieres? ― le reprocho Roxanne ― Ya sé que son 6 años, pero también sé cuánto lucho Cy contra lo que sentía, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Lyra también le correspondía y no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo.

― Sé que tienes razón, Rox, pero aun así… ― Roxanne coloco una mano en la mejilla de Lyssander al ver lo abatido que se sentía, el inclino el rostro hacia la palma de mano de su novia, y coloco su propia mano sobre la de ella.

― Solo prométeme que lo intentaras ¿sí? ― susurro Roxanne sin querer hablar demasiado fuerte y romper el momento íntimo que estaban compartiendo. ― Hable con Lyra hace unos pocos días, y de verdad se siente muy mal por el hecho de que no apruebes su relación, sabes lo importante que eres para ella, Lys.

― Este bien, lo intentare, te lo prometo. ― se resignó Lyssander, esa era una de las razones por las cuales estaba loco por Roxanne, siempre le abría los ojos ante las cosas que él se negaba a ver.

― Suerte con eso. ― hablo Louis con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. ― Yo aún estoy tratando de aceptar a Aaron, y ya ha pasado un año desde que empezó a salir con Dom.

― Tú eres un caso perdido, Louis. ― le respondió Roxanne divertida ― Pero yo sé que Lys lograra aceptarlo, ¿verdad, cariño?. ― dijo mirando a su novio que no se veía nada convencido. Le pellizco el brazo haciendo que Lyssander pegara un salto hasta casi llegar al techo. ― ¿Verdad, cariño? ― pregunto de nuevo.

― Que sí, que sí. ― respondió Lyssander sobándose el brazo adolorido y Roxanne esbozo una sonrisa satisfecha. ― ¡Eh, ustedes! Consíganse una jodida habitación, por favor, están machacando mis ojos vírgenes. ― les grito a Scorpius y Rose que no dejaban de meterse mano en el sillón en el cual se encontraban sentados. _Bueno si es que se le puede llamar sentarse a esa extraña postura,_ pensó Lyssander divertido.

Rose hundió la cara en el rostro de su muy rubio novio, avergonzada y con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello. Scorpius por el contrario, coloco una mano sobre el trasero de su novia, totalmente desvergonzado, ganándose un manotazo de parte de esta.

― ¿Sabes, querido Lys? Esa es una fantástica idea. ― Le respondió Scorpius levantándose y cargando a Rose sobre su hombro, al mismo estilo cavernícola que su cuñado, solo que a Rose no le pareció tan divertido como a Agnes y empezó a repartir golpes en la espalda de su novio.

― ¡Bájame ahora mismo, Scorpius! ― exclamo retorciéndose, ante las miradas divertidas de sus primos. ― ¡Traidores! ― les grito provocando sus risas.

― Silencio ― le ordeno Scorpius dándole otra palmada en el trasero y riendo a carcajadas.

― ¡Te matare! ― le gritaba colérica Rose, cuando ya estaban subiendo las escaleras. ― ¡Juro que te matare! ― amenazo.

― Guarda tus amenazas para cuando lleguemos a la habitación, _Rosie_. ― escucharon que decía Scorpius antes de perderse en una de las habitaciones con su colérica novia.

― Pobre Scorpius, no sabe lo que le espera. ― Dijo Fred compadeciéndose de él, pues tener que lidiar con una Rose molesto era algo que no se lo deseaba a nadie.

― Creo que ellos disfrutan provocándose el uno al otro. ― reflexiono Roxanne. ― A veces pienso que esas peleas son las que los mantienen juntos.

― ¿Y qué es lo que nos mantiene juntos a nosotros, chocolatito? ― le pregunto divertido Lyssander.

― Mi alto grado de tolerancia y mi falta de buen gusto, evidentemente. ― le contesto entre risas.

― Hieres mi sensible corazón, nena. ― dijo con pesar Lyssander colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

Un profundo suspiro salió de los labios de Dominique, sus primos y hermano la miraron extrañados.

― Extraño a Aaron. ― susurro con tristeza. ― ¿Quién me mantendrá calentita por las noches?

― Oh por Merlin, esto no es algo que quiera escuchar. ― dijo abatido su hermano. Dom se puso colorado al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

― No… yo quiero decir… ― trato de arreglarlo, avergonzada ―… que el me abraza por las noche, o bueno soy yo la que lo abraza en realidad, porque él no es de los que dan muchos abrazos, pero sé que si le gustan mis abrazos, aunque luego por la mañana me reclame que toda la noche estuve pegada a él como una lapa y que no lo deje dormir bien, pero es todo culpa suya, si no oliera tan bien entonces yo podría dormir sin tener que sentir su olor a pinos y lluvia pero…

― Morgana ya me diste dolor de cabeza. ― dijo su hermano sobándose la sien por las divagaciones de Dominique. ― Pobre Aaron, ya me está cayendo mejor por el solo hecho de ser capaz de aguantar tu cháchara todo el día.

Roxanne le pego en el brazo. ― No seas así, ella de verdad lo extraña. ― Le recrimino mirando a su prima con ternura. ― No te preocupes Dom, antes de que te des cuenta vamos a estar de vuelta en nuestro tiempo, y estarás junto a él. ― La ánimo.

― Eso espero… ― dijo con poco convencimiento.

― Mira, si quieres yo puedo dormir contigo y dejar que me abraces toda la noche. ― propuso la morena.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― exclamo Lyssander, ganándose una mirada asesina de su novia. Se encogió en su asiento, adoptando una fingida pose triste. ― Pero ¿A quién abrazare yo toda la noche? ¿ y cómo poder dormir sin tu olor a flores recién cortadas? ― imito a Dominique.

Roxanne rio negando con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de su novio. ― Tendrás que apañártelas solo si Dom me necesita.

― Pero Roxy…

― No es necesario, Rox. ― le dijo Dom a su prima. Sabía que ella se moría por dormir con Lyssander, y que aun así estuviera dispuesta a dormir con ella solo para hacerle compañía era algo que la enternecía. ― Estaré bien, además no me gustaría que Lyssander me odiara por quitarle a su novia en una de las pocas noches que pueden pasar juntos.

Lyssander la observo con agradecimiento.

― ¿Estas segura, Dom? ― le pregunto Roxanne.

― Sip, completamente segura. ― le aseguro con una sonrisa.

― De acuerdo… ― susurro Roxanne no muy convencida, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse feliz por poder dormir con su novio.

― Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir todos de una vez. ― Dijo Fred levantándose, todos lo imitaron, excepto una rubia que yacía dormida en uno de los sillones. ― ¿La despertamos? No parece que este muy cómoda. ― Dijo mirando la extraña postura de Cassie.

― No se preocupen, yo me hare cargo de ella. ― Dijo James saliendo de la cocina. Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, dudando si sería una buena idea. No conocían las razones, pero sabían que James y Cassie no estaban pasando por un buen momento en su relación. Finalmente se encogieron de hombros, pensando que lo que sea que pasara era tema de ellos, y tarde o temprano tendrían que resolverlo.

― De acuerdo. Hasta mañana entonces. ― Dijo Lyssander subiendo las escaleras seguido de Roxanne, Louis, Fred y Dominique.

James se acercó sigilosamente a Cassie y observo su rosto tranquilo por unos minutos, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan calmada con el estando cerca, sintió rencor contra sí mismo al darse cuenta de que la única manera de acercase que ella y que no perdiera los nervios era cuando estaba dormida. Sin poder evitarlo le acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, grave error. Había olvidado que Cassie tenía el sueño bastante ligero.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― le dijo a penas abrió los ojos y lo vio a unos centímetros de ella.

James requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para retirar la mano y dejar de tocarla, pues sabía que no podría volver a hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

― Te veías incomoda ahí, así que pensé en despertarte. ― dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¿Acariciándome la cara? ― Le respondió ella. ― Creí haberte dicho que no volvieras a tocarme en lo que te restaba de vida. ― dijo con frialdad.

El corazón de James se rompió un poco más al ver cómo había cambiado Cassie y todo por su maldita culpa.

― Y yo creí haberte dicho que volverías a hacer mía a como dé lugar. ― respondió.

― ¿Tuya? ― Rio Cassie sin humor. ― Yo nunca fui tuya, James. Al menos no la única, al parecer.

― ¡Cassie… por favor! Si tan solo me escucharas…― dijo cansado de tener la misma pelea una y otra vez.

― ¿Para qué, James? ¿Para qué me digas una mentira tras otra? ― pregunto amargamente. ― Simplemente déjame en paz, por favor. ― le pidió.

― ¿Es que no entiendes que no puedo? ¡Te amo, Cassie! ¿No lo entiendes? ― le dijo agarrándola por los hombros.

― Suéltame, por favor, James. ― susurro con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, James no tenia idea del daño que le causaba diciéndole que la amaba, cuando ella ya sabía que no era verdad.

― No Cassie, no pienso dejarte ir. ― le dijo antes de tomarla por la nuca y atraer su boca a la suya. James la besaba con desesperación, y Cassie hacia todo lo posible por no devolverle el beso, pero el tener su boca contra la suya después de lo que había parecido una eternidad provoco que se rindiera contra él, besándolo con la misma desesperación. Llevo sus manos al pecho del mayor de los Potter y agarro su camisa fuertemente mientras James deslizaba su lengua dentro de su boca, enrollándola con la suya, arrancándole un gemido de satisfacción a la rubia. Bajo su boca por la mandíbula de Cassie, hasta llegar a su cuello en donde la mordio suavemente.

― No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, Cassie. ― La voz de James la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ , se preguntó antes de empujarlo fuertemente por el pecho.

― Si vuelves a besarme… ― susurro con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire. ― Te lanzare un maldito _crucio_ , James. Y estoy hablando completamente en serio. ― le dijo antes de darse media vuelta y subir rápidamente las escaleras, dejando al hijo del niño que vivió con el corazón aún mas destrozado.

* * *

Albus continúo mirando el techo de la habitación sin poder dormir, por lo que parecieron horas. Megara yacía a su lado durmiendo profundamente, aun completamente desnuda, cubierta únicamente por la fina sábana blanca. Observo la habitación en la que se encontraban, únicamente estaba ocupada por la gran cama y un par de baúles, en los que estaba seguro, encontrarían algo de ropa. Había dos puertas en la habitación, una que llevaba al pasillo y la otra a un pequeño baño. Se preguntó si todas las habitaciones serian como esa y cuantas habría. _Ya estoy divagando_ pensó.

Se levantó de la cama sabiendo que no podría volver a dormirse cuando no podía dejar de pensar en las presentaciones que se llevarían a cabo ese día, le preocupaba que les sucediera a sus hermanos y primos lo mismo que le había sucedido a él.

Se puso unos pantalones y una camiseta y fue hacia el salón completamente vacío, todos sus primos debían haberse ido a dormir ya. El reloj marcaba las 2:18 de la madrugada. A esta hora ya no debía haber ningún estudiante husmeando por los pasillos.

Albus atravesó la pintura del caballero, el cual le riño por haberlo despertado cuando estaba teniendo uno de sus mejores sueños. Llego al aula de astronomía 10 minutos después, la profesora McGonagall no bromeaba cuando dijo que su torre se hallaba bastante lejos de las otras habitaciones y aulas.

Al entrar todos sus sentidos se alertaron cuando vio una sombra cerca a una de las ventanas, se acercó sigilosamente tratando de ver de quien se trataba. Cuando estaba a tan solo un metro, la sombra se dio la vuelta y Albus sintió algo puntiagudo presionándole el cuello. _Una varita._

Observo el rostro sorprendido de la persona que lo estaba apuntando. ― ¿Papá?

Harry Potter bajo la varita al instante, observo los ojos de su hijo ― sus ojos―.

― Está prohibido salir de las torres a esta hora. ― _Genial Harry, apenas conoces a tu hijo y lo primero que haces es regañarlo._

Albus se paso la mano nervioso por el cabello negro azabache. ― Si bueno… no podía dormir asa que… ― trato de explicarse. Harry sonrió ligeramente al verse reflejado en ese gesto. ― Pero… Espera… ¿Entonces qué haces tú aquí? También eres un estudiante. ― Señalo. Si bien recordaba, su padre nuca fue prefecto de Gryffindor así que no podía decir que estaba haciendo rondas nocturnas. Harry se sonrojo ligeramente al verse descubierto.

― Suelo venir aquí cuando no puedo dormir. ― dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Albus lo miro pensativo. ― Bueno ahora se de quien herede el gusto por escabullirme en plena noche. ― le dijo a su padre. Harry rio nervioso.

― Si, bueno… supongo que… ― carraspeo ― Gre-Greengrass no es de las que rompen las reglas. ― dijo incómodo. No es que conociera mucho a la madre de su hijo, pero en sus cinco años estudiando en Hogwarts no había escuchado ni una sola queja de ninguno de los profesores, respecto al comportamiento de Astoria. Totalmente opuesto a él. No había año que él y sus mejores amigos no se metieran el líos, solo esperaba que este año fuera la excepción, aunque lo dudaba ya que la marca tenebrosa en el cielo durante los mundiales de quidditch no auguraba nada bueno. Es más, Harry estaba seguro de que el regreso de Voldemort se aproximaba aunque nadie le creyera lo ocurrido durante la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos y lo que sucedió en el cementerio.

― Sí. ― respondió Albus, sacando a su padre de sus pensamientos ― En realidad, tú me dijiste que mama había sido muy tranquila durante su época en Hogwarts. Hasta que empezó a salir contigo. ― añadió con una sonrisa.

Harry Potter miro a su hijo sorprendido. ― ¿Eso quiere decir que empezamos a salir durante la escuela? ― pregunto incrédulo. Tenía la idea de que lo que sea que fuese a pasar entre Greengrass y él tendría lugar después de salir de Hogwarts y de haber terminado con la Segunda Guerra Mágica que, según Teddy Lupin, seria en dos años.

A Albus le resultaba extraño contarle a su padre todo lo que el mismo le había contado un día, claro que el Harry Potter que le contaba historias de Hogwarts a sus hijos antes de dormir tenía ya algunas cuantas canas en las patillas y unas arrugas demás en el rostro.

― Claro. ― dijo Albus con simplicidad. ― En sexto año, si no me equivoco.

― ¿Qué? ― exclamo el niño que vivió levantándose de un brinco de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado. ― ¿El próximo año? ― pregunto incrédulo caminando de un lado a otro ― ¿Cómo puede ser? _Merlin,_ Ron y Hermione me mataran, ¡sobre todo Ron! ¡Hará un gran problema de esto, se volverá loco! ― exploto, ante la mirada divertida de su hijo. No todos los días tenías la oportunidad de ver a uno de los grandes héroes del mundo mágico tan alterado. ―Pero, ¿seguimos siendo amigos en el futuro, verdad? Es decir, ¿Ron y Hermione no dejaron de hablarme cuando me case con una serpiente? ― pregunto extrañado.

― No te preocupes papá, los tres siguen siendo tan amigos como siempre. ― Eso solo confundió mas a Harry, podía esperarlo de Hermione que era la más razonable, pero ¿de Ron? ¿Su amigo Ronald Weasley que sentía un odio infinito por las serpientes de Slytherin, no había hecho nada cuando él supuestamente se había enamorado de una? ― Además ― prosiguió Albus. ― el tío Ron siempre ha sido muy exagerado, debiste ver su cara cuando Rose llego con Scorp… ― el tono divertido de su voz desapareció abruptamente al darse cuenta de la imprudencia que había estado a punto de cometer.

― ¿Quiénes? ― pregunto Harry suspicazmente.

― Nadie, nadie. ― respondió nervioso su hijo.

Harry sopeso lo que acababa de escuchar y sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa. ― ¿Acaso así se llamaran los hijos de Ron y Hermione? ¿Rose y Scorp?

Albus se quedó lívido. ¿Cómo lo supo?Su padre nunca había sido conocido por su suspicacia, así como su tío Ron por su inteligencia, más bien esas eran cualidades de la tía Hermione. Entonces, ¿cómo había podido saber su padre que Rose seria hija de Ron y que Scorp de Hermione? Albus lo pensó durante unos momentos ante la mirada apremiante de su padre, hasta que una idea cruzo por su mente… _A menos qu_ e…, pensó con horror al ver que su padre había llega a una conclusión errónea.

― Por tu expresión imagino que acerté ¿eh? ― dijo triunfal Harry Potter ― Sabia que esos dos terminarían juntos ― dijo feliz, sabía que ambos se gustaban desde el primer curso, sin embargo ambos eran muy testarudos para dar el siguiente paso, se alegraba de que al menos ellos si fueran a encontrar la felicidad que merecían, pensó con una sonrisa triste en Ginny y en él, y en el futuro juntos que nunca tendrían.

― Papa, escucha… ― dijo Albus con la voz teñida de ansiedad. ― No es…

El menor de los Potter se detuvo cuando escucho unos pasos apresurados pasar por la puerta del aula, Harry también volteo hacia la puerta, intentando buscar una excusa por si algún profesor los pillaba ahí, sin embargo su instinto de alerta se encendió cuando escucho más pasos en el pasillo.

Saco su varita y, con un instinto sobreprotector que no sabía que poseía, coloco a Albus detrás de él, a pesar de que el chico era por lo menos una cabeza y media más alta que él.

Albus se maldijo una vez más por no haber llevado su varita consigo cuando salió de su habitación. Trato de ponerse al lado de su padre, pero este lo agarro firmemente del brazo, haciéndolo permanecer detrás de él. Albus puso los ojos en blanco pero aun así sonrió, _algunas cosas no cambian,_ pensó mirando a su padre con cariño.

Atravesaron la puerta del aula de astronomía y al mirar a la izquierda vieron a tres personas con túnicas de espaldas a ellos.

 _Voldemort,_ pensó de inmediato Harry quedándose de piedra. Pero, a menos que sus mortífago se hubieran encogido unos buenos centímetros, estos eran un poco más bajos para tratarse de ellos.

Y cuando vio a una cuarta persona al final del pasillo con una expresión de pánico en su rostro, al verse sin escapatoria, todo quedo claro.

Astoria vio a los otros Slytherin esbozar sonrisas crueles al ver que habían llegado a un callejón sin salida. Marcus Flint dio un paso al frente quitándose la capucha, y sus seguidores lo imitaron. Ahí fue cuando la Greengrass pudo ver, a unos tres metros de donde sus compañeros de casa la habían acorralado, dos pares de ojos verdes idénticos mirándola con diferentes expresiones; los primeros miraban la escena primero con confusión y luego con asombro y un atisbo de disgusto, mientras que la segunda estaba nublada por el enojo. Albus dio un par de pasos en dirección a los Slytherin para defender a su madre, pero Harry coloco una mano sobre su hombro.

Flint levanto su varita ajeno a los espectadores que se encontraban a unos pocos metros de ellos, y apunto a Astoria. ― Eres una traidora Greengrass. ― Susurro a unos centímetros de su rostro ― Ni siquiera te mereces estar en nuestra casa, asquerosa _Potter._ ― dijo con crueldad, cogiendo la barbilla de Astoria fuertemente y levantándole la cabeza, los otros dos Slytherin soltaron risas perversas. ― Me pregunto que habrá visto el estúpido de Potter en ti. ― La recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza y Astoria se estremeció de miedo.

― Aleja tus asquerosas manos de ella Flint, o te hare un favor rompiéndote tu horrible cara. ― la voz teñida de enojo de Harry Potter retumbo en el pasillo dejando a todos de piedra, sobre todo a cierta castaña que lo miraba con curiosidad y sorpresa, y a su hijo que lo observaba con orgullo.

 _Así se hace, papá._


	6. Chapter 6 Potters al ataque!

**Capítulo 5: Potter al ataque!**

La mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Flint fue reemplazada rápidamente por una sonrisa burlona, al ver quien se encontraba a sus espaldas. ― Vaya, vaya pero si es tu querido cara rajada. ― espetó. ― ¿Qué quieres Potter? ¿Vienes a defender a tu perra?

― ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarla así, hijo de…? ― salto Albus agarrando a Flint del cuello de la camisa escolar. Los otros dos Slytherin se prepararon para sacar sus varitas, pero Harry fue más rápido sacando la suya y apuntándolos a ambos.

― Ni se atrevan. ― siseo moviendo la varita entre uno y otro. Marcus se sacudió del agarre de Albus, mirándolo con odio.

― Sera mejor que controles a tu hijo Potter, o tendré que hacerle una bonita cicatriz como la tuya para que aprenda a respetar. ― Escupió arrogante.

― ¿Respetar? ― se burló Albus. ― Lo único que me inspiran ratas como tu es asco. Acorralar a mi madre en un oscuro pasillo en plena madrugada y sobre todo cuando esta desarmada, es de cobardes, y por esa clase de _personas_ , si es que se les puede llamar así, yo no siento ningún respeto. ― Harry miro sorprendido a su hijo por el resentimiento que sintió tras sus palabras, ¿acaso Albus ya había presenciado algo como esto?

― Entonces tendré que enseñarte a hacerlo, estúpido. ― soltó Flint clavando su varita en el cuello del menor de los Potter, Astoria jadeo y se cubrió la boca con las manos.

Harry cambio la dirección de su varita inmediatamente hacia el Slytherin, consiguiendo que los otros dos aprovecharan su distracción para sacar sus varitas.

― Aléjate de él Flint o… ― susurro amenazante.

― ¿O que, Potter? ¿Me castigaras? ― se burló, riendo con sus matones.

― Tal vez el señor Potter no tenga la autoridad de hacerlo, señor Flint, yo, por otro lado, puedo y estaré encantado de hacerlo. ― Todos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar el característico arrastre de palabras del profesor Severus Snape. ― Ahora, bajen sus varitas inmediatamente. ― ordenó. ― Sera mejor que tengan una muy buena explicación para estar rondando por los pasillos a estas horas, aunque la verdad es que de poco les serviría. ― dijo con burla.

Todos tragaron saliva, completamente pálidos, excepto uno de ellos, Albus Potter, que lo único que hacía era mirar al temible profesor con profunda admiración.

― ¿Le gustaría empezar a explicarse, señor Flint? ― El slytherin se puso aún más pálido y no consiguió soltar ningún ruido. ― ¿Le arrancaron la lengua los duendes? Porque hace un momento lo vi de lo más comunicativo… ¿O acaso tengo que darle un poco de _veritaserum? ―_ Amenazo.

Flint negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. ― No señor, solo estábamos buscando a nuestra compañera de casa que salió en mitad de la noche. ― Mintió señalando con la cabeza a Astoria y lanzándole una mirada de advertencia para que no se atreviera a contradecirlo.

― Ya veo. ― murmuro Snape, se acercó un par de pasos más a Marcus hasta estar a unos centímetros de él, el sudor empezó a correr por las sienes del Slytherin. ― ¿Acaso tengo cara de estúpido? ― escupió en el rostro asustado de su alumno. ― Vaya inmediatamente a mi despacho, Flint y llévese a sus perros falderos con usted. ― dijo con desprecio, los tres Slytherin se perdieron en el pasillo con el mismo aspecto de perros apaleados.

― ¿Interrumpí su reunión familiar, Potter? ― inquiero con su voz teñida de sarcasmo. ― Explíquese.

― Greengrass no tiene la culpa de nada. ― fue lo primero que salió de la boca del niño que vivió, sorprendiendo una vez más a todos. ― Flint la persiguió y acorralo en este pasillo debido a que ella… y yo… ― tartamudeo nervioso.

― Debido a que se casara con un Potter. ― aclaro Albus por él. La mirada de Severus se trasladó al joven Potter, y se extrañó al ver el afecto que reflejaba su mirada. Una vez más surgió en su mente la duda del por qué Potter le había puesto su nombre a su hijo. ¿Acaso el sabia…? No, no, era imposible.

― Señorita Greengrass puede retirarse a su torre. ― soltó con disgusto. Un alumno menos a quien castigar…

― Pero profesor Severus ― interrumpió Albus. ― no puede enviarla de nuevo ahí, volverán a hacerle lo mismo una y otra vez. ― Explico, ajeno a la mirada de muerte que le envió el profesor de pociones al escucharlo usar su nombre.

― Yo me ocupare de esa situación. ― Espeto con frialdad. ― Por otro lado, usted señor Potter no tenía razón alguna para estar fuera de su torre, ¿me equivoco? ¿o es que acaso ahora es prefecto y nadie lo sabía? ― Esbozo una sonrisa cruel al ver que el hijo de su eterno rival se quedaba mudo.

― Diríjase a mi despacho en este momento, al parecer compartirá el castigo con sus _amigos_ Slytherin.

― Disculpe, profesor… ― susurro Astoria.

― ¿Todavía sigue aquí, señorita Greengrass? ― arrastro las palabras con disgusto. ― ¿Acaso quiere ser castigada junto con sus compañeros? ― inquirió con sarcasmo.

― Me parece justo, profesor. ― dijo con seguridad la menor de las Greengrass. ― Si Potter no hubiera tratado de defenderme, no lo habría encontrado.

― Pero, mama… ― trato de hablar Albus.

― Me parece que tiene mucha confianza en las habilidades para esconderse del señor Potter. ― señalo en profesor, provocando el sonrojo de su alumna. ― Pero está bien, ya que insiste será más que bienvenida a mi despacho junto con sus compañeros. En cuanto a usted, ― se dirigió a Albus ― será mejor que regrese a su torre y no salga, a no ser que quiera terminar acorralado en un pasillo como la señorita Greengrass. ― Sentencio dándose la vuelta caminando por el pasillo, esperando que ellos lo siguieran.

― ¿Cómo? Pero, ¿Por qué yo no estoy casti…? Auch… ― Chillo al sentir el codazo que le dio su padre en las costillas y el pisotón de su madre.

― Vuelve a tu torre de una vez, Albus, antes de que Snape cambie de opinión. ― le susurro por lo bajo Harry.

― ¿Dijiste algo, Potter? ― exigió Snape dándose la vuelta.

― No, nada. ― respondieron a la vez Harry y Albus sin saber a cuál de los dos se refería, Astoria esbozo una sonrisa y se preguntó si eso sucedía con frecuencia en el futuro. Severus hizo una mueca de disgusto y siguió su recorrido hacia las mazmorras.

― Entonces… ¿supongo que los veré mañana? ― pregunto inseguro Albus, sintiéndose repentinamente tímido, era la primera vez que hablaba con sus padres y no sabía si ellos querrían volver a reunirse con él. Tal vez él no era lo que ellos habían esperado.

― Claro que si, Albus. ― afirmo su padre ― Es decir, si tú estás de acuerdo…

― ¡Por supuesto! ― salto con efusividad, avergonzándose un instante después. ― Quiero decir, estaría bien papá…

Ambos, padre e hijo miraron a la menor de las Greengrass con expectación. Albus no quería forzar su suerte esperando que su madre también quisiera encontrarse con ellos al día siguiente, sabia la difícil situación en la que se encontraba con sus compañeros de casa y…

― Me encantaría. ― afirmo con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo totalmente a los hombres Potter.

* * *

Albus entro sigilosamente a su habitación, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a la chica que yacía dormida en la cama. Más apenas cerró la puerta, escucho la voz de Megara.

― ¿Al? ― pregunto con confusión. ― ¿Cuándo saliste? ¿Estás bien? ― Se incorporó preocupada.

Albus se acercó rápidamente a la cama y se dejó caer junto a su novia. ― Shh… tranquila, todo está bien. Solo que no podía dormir y salí por un poco de aire. ― La tranquilizo recostándola sobre su pecho.

― ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla?

― No, hermosa, solo que no podía para de darle vueltas a lo sucedido en el comedor. ―suspiro.

― Entiendo. Pero sabes que eso no volverá a ocurrir. Estoy segura de que el profesor Dumbledore se encargará de eso, de alguna manera. ― lo alentó.

― Lo sé, hermosa. Ahora lo sé. ― respondió con una sonrisa.

Megara apoyo el mentón en el pecho de su Potter para poder observar su rostro. ― ¿Y porque tan sonriente? ¿Paso algo?

― Los vi. ― respondió.

― ¿A quiénes? ― pregunto Megara confundida.

― A mis padres, estuve con ellos, hablamos y todo. ― respondió feliz.

― ¿En serio? ― Le sonrio Megara. ― ¿Cómo fue?

Albus le conto todo lo que había transcurrido a lo largo de la noche, con las pequeñas interrupciones de Megara para preguntarle algo o expresar su molestia ante los Slytherin que estaban acosando a su madre.

― Jodidos imbéciles arrogantes, ¿Qué se creen? Intimidando a una chica sola y desarmada, se merecen lo peor. Y luego se quejan de que nos ven a las serpientes como unos matones. ¡Y ellos son los culpables de que los demás tengan esas ideas! ― Albus observaba divertido los gruñidos de su hermosa novia, se veía tan linda tan pequeñita y amenazando de muerte a unos brabucones que le doblaban la altura.

― Ya… calma Meg… papa y yo pudimos lidiar con ellos, además llego el profesor Snape y se los llevo a su despacho… bueno incluyendo a mis padres. ― dijo con pesar.

Megara jadeo sorprendida.

― ¿Hablaste con Severus Snape? ― exclamo. Sabía la admiración que sentía Albus por el profesor de pociones y en algún momento director de Hogwarts. Era una de las personas a las que el pequeño Potter más quería. A pesar de que no llego a conocerlo, con las historias que le contaba su padre bastaba para que se ganara su respeto y cariño.

― Si, él es exactamente como me contaba papá, con esa actitud tan fría y mezquina, pero ahora que se lo que se esconde bajo esa apariencia, simplemente no puede inspirarme otra cosa que no sea respeto. ― susurro.

― Me alegro de que hayas cumplido uno de tus más grandes deseos Al. ― bostezo Megara. ― Lo siento.

― Esta bien, Meg. Yo también estoy cansado, ahora puedo dormir tranquilo. ― Se colocaron en cucharita y entrelazaron sus dedos, Albus deposito un beso en el cabello oscuro de la Slytherin. ― Hasta más tarde, hermosa.

― Hasta mañana, amor. ― respondió Megara entre sueños.

* * *

― ¡FAMILIA A DESAYUNAR! ¡YA! ¡A LEVANTARSE!

Cygnus había agarrado una cacerola y un cucharon, y había empezado su propia marcha matutina, golpeando cada puerta al pasar.

― ¡YA ES UN NUEVO DIA! ¡SON LAS 7 DE LA MAÑANA! ¡Y YA QUE NO TENGO A LYRA NO PUEDO DORMIR! ¡Y SI YO NO PUEDO DORMIR NADIE PUEDE! ¡OH MERLIN EXTRAÑO TANTO A MI HADA! ― empezó a lloriquear. ― ¡NECESITO AMOR!

Una pelirroja empezó a retorcerse en su cama, botando las sabanas y destapando a su rubio acompañante. Metió la cabeza bajo la almohada tratando de no escuchar los gritos pero fue en vano.

Se sentó en la cama como un resorte. ― ¡Por Merlín y Morgana juntos! ¿Puedo matar a tu hermano? ― gruño tirándole la almohada en la espalda al menor de los Malfoy.

― Te lo agradecería infinitamente. ― le respondió a su vez Scorpius con la cara enterrada en la almohada. ― Jodido Cygnus. ― murmuro.

Rose se dejó caer de espaldas con resignación. ― Esto de estar sin Lyra lo está matando. Y a nosotros con él.

Scorpius se arrastró por la cama hasta apoyar la cabeza sobre uno de los pechos de su pelirroja. ― Creo que lo entiendo, si yo tuviera que pasar dos semanas o incluso dos días sin verte estaría igual o peor, Rosie.

Rose empezó a acariciar los rubios cabellos de Scorp pensando en lo mucho que amaba a ese idiota, y en todo lo que debieron superar para estar juntos. Aunque, ahora se daba cuenta de que todo eso sirvió para hacerlos más fuertes y unirlos aún más.

― Te amo, Scorp. ― susurro. A veces sentía que no se lo decía con la suficiente frecuencia.

― Y yo te amo a ti, Rose. ― le respondió el, mirando sus ojos azules. ― Nunca lo olvides.

Deposito sus labios sobre los de ella, y los rozo con su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar, Rose entre abrió mas los labios y el beso se fue tornando más salvaje, Scorpius bajo hasta su cuello y empezó a repartir besos y mordidas y fue bajando más y más... hasta que…

― ¡OIGAN USTEDES DEJENSE DE COMER DELANTE DE LOS POBRES Y BAJEN A HACERME COMPAÑÍA! ― Cygnus empezó a aporrear con más fuerza las puertas.

Scorpius y Rose soltaron suspiros de frustración. ― Definitivamente lo matamos. ― Acordaron.

* * *

― Imagino que por lo menos tendrás ya el desayuno servido. ― dijo Hugo mientras bajaba por las escaleras junto a Agnes. ― Ya que te has tomado la _molestia_ de despertarnos tan temprano y con tanto ímpetu.

― Por supuesto que sí, mi querido Hugo. ― Sonrio complacido Cygnus al ver la cara de asombro de todos sus primos cuando vieron el banquete mañanero que había preparado el rubio.

― ¿Realmente _tu_ hiciste esto Cy? ― pregunto su hermana con desconfianza.

― ja ja… bueno… tal vez tuve un _poco_ de ayuda de los elfos de la escuela… ― respondió nervioso.

― ¿QUE? ― grito Lily

― ¿Saliste? ― La pequeña Lucy

― ¿En que estabas pensando animal? ― Su querida hermana Cassie.

Y Alexander… ― ¿Eres idiota?

― Calma… Calma chicos ― levanto las manos ― Salí muy temprano aún no había ningún estudiante, además utilice un hechizo desilusionador por si acaso.

Todos respiraron aliviados.

― ¿En serio me creen tan estúpido? ― pregunto ofendido.

Nadie respondió.

Todos se sirviendo la comida y se sentaron, al igual que la noche anterior, donde pudieron. ― ¿Hubo algún avance con el hechizo de la tía Hermione? ― pregunto Molly a los Malfoy. Habían estado tratando de realizar el hechizo pero al parecer era más complejo de lo que recordaban.

― No. Nada. Ninguno. ― Respondieron los tres Malfoy con pesar.

― Entonces hasta que lo logremos deberíamos seguir presentándonos así como hemos hecho hasta ahora. ― Opino Fred.

― Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

― Yo también.

― De acuerdo ahora que ya hemos comido. ― dijo Teddy mientras miraba su reloj. ― Siendo las 8 de la mañana me parece que es buen momento para ducharnos e ir al gran comedor. ― Todos asintieron conformes. ― ¿A las 9 bajamos todos aquí? ― Asintieron una vez más y subieron a asearse.

 _Que cosas les depararía ese día_

* * *

 _Hola! Como han estado? Me odian? Lamento tanto aparecerme por aquí después de taaaanto tiempo... prometo no volver a hacerlo. Ahora que tengo un poco más de tiempo libre, haré lo posible por actualizar cada semana. Estoy infinitamente agradecida por la acogida que ha tenido esta historia, cada review me ha alentado a continuar, literal, era como que no sabía cómo continuarla pero veía sus reviews y decía "no amanda, no puedes abandonarla por más tiempo" Muchas muchas gracias por su apoyo y por no olvidarse de este fic._

 _Un súper agradecimiento especial a mi quería amiga Shelary, que ahora está ahí presionándome y presionándome a que escriba y apoyándome para que no deje la historia a la mitad. Gracias Baby!_

 _Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como los anteriores. ¡Besos!_


	7. Chapter 7 Dominique Weasley

**Capítulo 6: Dominique Weasley**

A la mañana siguiente, Victoire, Teddy y Albus entraron al gran comedor mientras los demás que aún no se habían presentado, se quedaron afuera esperando su turno.

Lo primero que vio Albus al entrar fue que la mesa de los Slytherin se encontraba casi vacía, a excepción de unos cuantos alumnos. Por lo poco que le había contado su madre a cerca de las estrictas enseñanzas que tenían los sangre pura desde pequeños, imagino que muchos habían sido prohibidos por sus padres de asistir a las presentaciones. _Que estupidez,_ pensó, _como si con eso pudieran evitar el futuro que les espera._

Fue entonces, cuando estaba a medio camino de la mesa Gryffindor, que vio a su madre sentada junto a su tía Daphne. Eran unas de las pocas personas de la casa Slytherin que habían asistido al comedor, supuso que sus abuelos maternos aún no se habían enterado de nada, sino, probablemente ya habrían retirado a su madre de la escuela. Se preguntó cómo es que no habían sido enterados ya. Además de ellas también estaban Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode y unos pocos más a quienes no pudieron reconocer. Dudo sobre si debía sentarse con su padre en la mesa Gryffindor o con su madre en la mesa de las serpientes. Sin embargo, toda duda desapareció cuando vio la cara de sufrimiento de su madre ante algo dicho por su tía Daphne. Sabía que esta última podía ser muy cruel cuando se lo proponía.

Camino decidido hacia la mesa de las serpientes para sorpresa de todo el comedor y se detuvo detrás de Astoria y Daphne, a quien empujo suavemente por el hombro para que se hiciera a un lado ― Si me disculpas tía... ― Y prosiguió a sentarse con total naturalidad entre ambas hermanas. Miro los ojos de su madre, quien le sonrió aliviada y algo avergonzada. Sus tíos se habían quedado estupefactos mirándolo, y ni que decir de la mesa de los leones, incluso los profesores no podían creérselo. Pero Albus estaba decidido a no dejar que eso lo intimidara y arruinara su mañana al lado de su madre.

― ¿Puedo? ― pregunto a Blaise señalando una patata asada. El Slytherin abrió aún más los ojos antes de recobrar la compostura y serenarse.

― Cla-Claro. ― carraspeo ― Come lo que quieras...

― Gracias, tío. ― Toda la mesa jadeo, incluida su madre. Pero Albus hizo caso omiso y empezó a servirse el desayuno. ― ¿No comerán? ― pregunto al ver que todas las serpientes seguían mirándolo. Acto seguido todos empezaron a llenar sus platos rápidamente.

En ese momento las puertas del comedor se abrieron para dar paso al príncipe de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. ― Que extraño. ― frunció el ceño Astoria.

― ¿Qué pasa mamá? ― inquirió preocupado Albus.

― Es que… ― dudo la bella Greengrass ― después de tu presentación, Lucius le prohibió a Draco venir de nuevo al comedor para ver las demás presentaciones, y Draco jamás le ha desobedecido a su padre. Por eso me parece tan extraño que se haya presentado hoy aquí. ― explico.

Draco llego a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Theo frente a Astoria. ― ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? ― dijo con desagrado.

Albus parpadeo asombrado, no estaba acostumbrado a la hostilidad de este Draco Malfoy, su tío era una de sus personas favoritas. ― Desayuno con mi madre, ¿eso está mal?

Draco lo miro con frialdad. ― Haz lo que te venga en gana. Solo digo que es extraño que te mezcles con unas serpientes. Cara rajada debe estar buscándote.

― _Mi_ _padre_ sabe que estoy aquí, gracias por la preocupación, tío.

Draco lo miro fijamente durante unos segundos, quien se creía ese niño para decirle _tío_ , fue entonces que miro a Astoria y a sus ojos suplicantes. _Mierda, por eso la vida es mejor cuando nadie te importa._

Finalmente soltó un ― como sea ― entre dientes y se sirvió el desayuno. Entonces Albus Dumbledore camino hacia el escenario.

― Buenas noches a todos ― saludo Dumbledore ― pese a los desafortunados acontecimientos de ayer, nuestros jóvenes amigos del futuro han decidido continuar con las presentaciones, sin embargo, si vuelve a suceder lo mismo que ayer, tomaremos otras medidas ¿de acuerdo? ― todos asintieron solemnemente. Dumbledore se sentó en la mesa de profesores y Teddy Lupin salió del comedor para llamar al siguiente.

― Me pregunto quién seguirá… ― susurro Albus. Theo levanto una ceja con desconcierto.

― ¿Te refieres a que ustedes no planean quien será el siguiente? ― pregunto con confusión ― Tenia la idea de que todos ya tenían un orden establecido.

Albus se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo hablarle tan cómodamente, pero se recobró rápidamente. ― No, tío, quiero decir Theo ― se corrigió ― lo elegimos al azar. Veras para nosotros tampoco es fácil, sobre todo cuando no sabemos cómo reaccionaran nuestros padres al vernos. ― Suspiro. Theo asintió con comprensión. Sin embargo, él no tenía esperanzas de tener descendencia, estaba demasiado jodido para si quiera considerarlo. _Quien sería tan desafortunado de tener un padre como yo_ , pensó con amargura.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los leones Molly felicitaba a Harry por saber olvidar las diferencias y haberse casado con una Slytherin, pese a los gruñidos de disgusto de Ron ― Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Harry. Y sin contar que es una muchachita muy bella, ¡y ni que decir de tu hijo! ― exclamo con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas contenidas. Sus niños se merecían ser felices más que nada en el mundo. Además siempre supo que él y Ginny no estaban destinados. Su pequeña rebelde necesitaba a alguien que le mantuviera los pies en la tierra y le hiciera ver las cosas que ella se negaba a notar. Alguien con su mismo carácter…

― Ron ya deja de rebuznar y empieza a aceptar las cosas ― le reprendió Hermione, cansada de escucharlo desde que abandonaron los dormitorios.

― Me niego a aceptar algo como esto. Simplemente no puedo entender porque lo hiciste, Harry. ― se enfurruño.

― Para ya, Ron. ¿No podemos simplemente desayunar tranquilos? ― respondió con cansancio Harry a lo que Ron resoplo con más fuerza. Anoche después de salir del despacho de Snape, llego a su dormitorio y encontró a Ron despierto, furioso empezó a interrogarlo sobre donde había estado y que diantres le pasaba a su yo del futuro para casarse con una serpiente rastrera. Evidentemente Harry no le había dicho nada sobre su encuentro con Albus y Astoria y mucho menos le dijo que planeaba encontrarse con ellos al día siguiente también, así que se había acostado y puesto una almohada sobre su cabeza para así tratar de acallar la voz de su pelirrojo mejor amigo. Sin embargo, en la mañana había continuado con su cháchara, tanto era así que Harry ya había optado por hacer caso omiso a sus reclamos.

― Harry, ¿sabes algo de Sirius? ―pregunto Hermione en un intento por cambiar de tema. ― No lo he visto desde la primera presentación, la de Teddy.

Harry miro a su mejor amiga con mudo agradecimiento. ― Si, me dijo que tenía asuntos sumamente importantes que resolver, por lo que no se podía quedar más. Pero ayer hable con el… para contarle lo de…

― La Greengrass ― completo Ron con desagrado.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. ― Si, Ron, lo de Greengrass. En fin, me dijo que estaría aquí tan pronto como pudiera para hablar sobre eso…

― Gracias a Merlín, espero que te haga entrar en razón…

Hermione, hastiada, abrió la boca para mandarlo bien lejos, pero justo en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor y entro Teddy seguido de un encapuchado. El primogénito de los Lupin se dirigió a sentarse junto a Victoire, mientras la otra persona siguió hasta el escenario. Era de estura promedio y con el cabello rubio, por lo poco que pudo ver Hermione a través de la capa.

Dominique se paró frente a todo el comedor, y maldijo una vez más su suerte. Ella y Louis habían apostado piedra, papel o tijeras a ver quién se presentaba primero. Y obviamente ella había perdido. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Louis se había mostrado demasiado confiado, probablemente había hecho trampa como siempre y ella había caído como una tonta. Cualquiera pensaría que con los años ya sabría que nunca debía apostar contra su hermano pero ella seguía cayendo una y otra vez… Como aquella vez cuando eran pequeños y estaban en Francia visitando a sus abuelo maternos y…

Dominique miro a la multitud que la miraba expectante y con confusión. Merlín quien sabe cuanto tiempo se había quedado divagando… _Genial Dom, muy bien hecho, que vergüenza,_ pensó consternada, _está bien, esta bien, solo enfócate Dom, son solo tus padres… y cientos de personas más…_

 _Por merlín…_

Dominique levanto la cabeza y dejo caer la capa, de inmediato empezaron los silbidos y cuchicheos, bajo la cabeza sonrojada. Su cabello rubio caía en ondas, largo, hasta su cintura. Su piel era blanca como la porcelana y sus ojos azules marca Weasley, era muy bella, a pesar de que no se podía comparar con la belleza de su hermana mayor, Dominique se encontraba muy a gusto con su aspecto físico y gran parte de ello se lo debía a su adorado novio, que siempre, de una manera u otra, se encargaba de recordárselo.

― ¡Hola a todos! ― saludo con renovada confianza ― Mi nombre es Dominique Weasley ― Bill y Fleur se miraron de inmediato y sonrieron tontamente, Molly y Arthur no cabían en sí de la felicidad. ― Y si, mis padres son Bill y Fleur Weasley, tengo 17 años, estoy cursando mi último año y soy de la casa de Ravenclaw ― la nombrada casa vitoreo por su futura integrante y los Gryffindor jadearon asombrados, ¿otra Weasley que no estaba en Gryffindor? ― Lo sé, fue un gran shock para toda la familia, pero tranquilos, se acostumbraran ― dijo con una sonrisa radiante que acelero el corazón de más de uno en el gran comedor ― mis padrinos son Ginny y Percy Weasley. Como ya dijo Vic, vivimos todos juntos en la mansión Weasley, con mis abuelitos. ¿Alguien tiene una pregunta? ― inquirió nerviosa.

― Si, yo. ― La voz de su padre resonó en todo el comedor. _Oh merlín papa… no preguntes eso…_ ― ¿Tienes… novio, hija? ― la cara de Bill no presagiaba nada bueno, parecía como si estuviera rogando que dijera que no.

― Ah papa… yo… ― Dom soltó una risita nerviosa ― la verdad es que… si, papa y él es… veras…. En el futuro las cosas son un poco diferentes, aunque ahora te parezca lo peor, te aseguro que no es tan malo, incluso tu lo has entendido y lo has aceptado, así que no tienes de que preocuparte… a pesar de todo él es un buen chico y tú lo sabes ― balbuceaba nerviosa. Nadie entendía nada, ¿a que se refería con " _no es tan malo"_ y _"a pesar de todo"?_

― ¡Solo dilo, Dom! ― La apremio Victoire desde la mesa de los leones.

Dominique miro con ojos suplicantes a su hermana mayor, a lo que Vic le respondió con una sonrisa alentadora. Dom cerro los ojos y exclamo: ― ¡Él es un hombre lobo, papá!

Victoire vio la cara de su papa pasar del rojo, al morado y de vuelta al rojo en menos de dos segundos, la cara de su madre también era un poema. Dominique contenía la respiración en el escenario esperando la explosión que no tardó mucho en llegar: ― ¡¿Queeeé?! ― vocifero Bill levantándose de un brinco de su asiento, Victoire se colocó a su lado en una milésima de segundo y le toco suavemente un hombro.

― Papá, el de verdad es una buena persona, por favor no hagas esto, primero escucha a Dom, las cosas no son como crees. ― Mas Bill no estaba para entender razones y se sacudió rápidamente la mano de Vic.

― Bill pogg favogg, cággmate, esto tiene que tenegg una expggicación. ― trato de salvar a su hija Fleur.

― ¿Qué me calme? ¡¿Qué me calme, Fleur?! ― grito incrédulo ― ¡Es un jodido hombre lobo! Y además no debe tener más de 17 años, ¡¿sabes lo inestables que son en la adolescencia?!

― E-Este pa-papá ― tartamudeo Dom desde el escenario ― En realidad Aaron tiene 23. ― susurro casi inaudiblemente.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Todos los Weasley, incluyendo a Bill exclamaron un incrédulo ¡¿Queeee?! y eso fue todo, Bill Weasley cayó de espaldas al suelo, para la sorpresa de todos los Gryffindor y diversión de los Slytherin.

― ¡Papa! ― exclamaron Vic y Dom.

― ¡Bill!

― ¡William!

Arthur y Teddy se acercaron y levantaron a su desmayado hijo y suegro respectivamente. ― Nosotros lo llevaremos a la enfermería ― hablo Arthur ― descuiden, solo fue un shock por la sorpresa. ― Tranquilizo a la familia. ― Veremos que puede hacer madame Pomfrey y volveremos enseguida. No te preocupes, pequeña. ― le dijo cariñosamente a Dominique, que había bajado del escenario para ayudar a su padre ― Tu padre siempre fue un pelín exagerado, pero eso tú ya debes saberlo. ― le dijo con complicidad. Dom le sonrio con amor a su abuelo, al igual que en el futuro siempre estaba tapándole todas sus metidas de pata.

Arthur y Teddy salieron del gran comedor llevando a un desmayado Bill a rastras y Dom se fue a sentar en la mesa de los leones, junto a su madre, hermana y abuela.

― Bienvenida a la familia, Dom. ― La recibió con una sonrisa traviesa George. ― Que gran entrada. ― La elogio Fred. ― ¡Toda una Weasley! ― dijeron al unísono. Dom sonrio a sus tíos, solo ellos serían capaces de felicitarla por provocar que su padre se desmayara. _Merlín_ así que ese era el tío Fred, pensó que nunca tendría la dicha de conocerlo, y su tío George parecía otro cuando estaba con él. _Espero que podamos cambiar algo más que el futuro de nuestros padres._

― Vaya los Weasley sí que son todo un espectáculo. ― se burló Blaise en la mesa de las serpientes.

Albus miro con diversión a su tío. ― Y aun no tienes ni idea, tío. ― Sonrio con maldad. _Si supieras lo que te espera._

― Yo nunca dejaría que una hija mía este con alguien seis años mayor que ella. ― soltó con disgusto Theo. ― Albus lo miro con horror. _Merlin, pobre Cygnus._ ― ¿Qué te sucede? ― le pregunto Theo al ver su expresión.

― ¿Eh? Oh no, nada, nada. ― respondió Al rápidamente. Sin embargo, el intuitivo Theodore Nott lo quedo mirando con sospecha.

― ¿Quién seguirá ahora? ― resoplo Draco. ― Espero que ningún maldito Weasley, ya me canse de este circo.

― ¿Y qué esperas, _Draqui_? ¿Qué sea alguno de tus hijos? ― cuestiono con burla Pansy.

― ¡Claro que no! ― escupió el rubio.

― ¿Entonces? Mejor que siga con ellos antes de que te salga alguna descendencia… indeseada. ― razono Daphne.

― Estoy de acuerdo. No quiero terminar como mi querida Astoria. ― dijo Pansy. ― No te ofendas niño ― le dijo a Albus ― pero nada va a cambiar el padre que tienes.

― Oye también es mi hijo. Además te recuerdo _querida_ que la persona a la que acabas de llamar tan despectivamente _niño_ es dos años mayor que tú. ― respondió Astoria entre dientes.

Theo, Blaise e incluso Draco miraron con asombro a Astoria, normalmente cuando Daphne y Pansy la criticaban ella solo agachaba la cabeza. Al parecer las cosas cambiaban cuando se trataba de su hijo, que interesante.

― Tranquila mama. ― Le sonrio Albus para nada afectado. ― Honestamente ― se dirigió a Pansy y Daphne. ― Aunque pudiera cambiar de padre, no lo haría jamás. Simple y sencillamente porque él es el mejor que pude haber tenido, aunque ahora ustedes no lo vean así. ― les guiño el ojo. Astoria miro a su hijo con admiración y Pansy y Daphne suspiraron frustradas aunque no objetaron nada más.

― ¿De que hablara tanto Albus con esas serpientes? ― cuestiono Ron con enojo.

― ¿Eh? ¿A qué serpientes les refieres, tío? ― pregunto Dominique confundida, mirando en la misma dirección que Ron, logro ver a Albus y a todos sus otros tíos. ― ¡Mira Vic! ― exclamo emocionada ― ¡Pero si es el tío Dra…! ¡Auuch! ― aulló cuando su hermana mayor le dio un codazo en las costillas. ― ¿Pero porque me golp…? ― no alcanzo a terminar cuando…

― ¿El tío que? ― pregunto entre dientes Ronald. Fue entonces que Dom comprendió su error: sus padres y tíos no se llevaban para nada bien en ese tiempo. _Merlin Dom, ¿puedes ser más tonta?_

 _Imposible._

― ¿Qué? ― Se hizo la tonta ― Oh no, nada tío. Creí haber visto a alguien más pero... ― rio nerviosa ― me debo haber confundido… Sí, eso fue. Me sucede muy a menudo en realidad, en casa me pasa todo el tiempo, confundo los calcetines, los condimentos, las materias, los horarios, incluso a veces me confundo con las personas, pero no es porque no les preste atención o porque no sean importantes para mí, solo que soy bastante despistada, si no me crees puedes preguntarle a cualquiera de la familia, aunque obviamente solo a los del futuro, ya que los de este tiempo no se acordaran de nada, pero mis primos estarán encantados de contarte todas las… ― Vic cubrió la boca de su hermana con la palma de su mano al ver que la cabeza del tío Ron parecía a punto de explotar.

― Creo que el tío Ron ya entendió que te sucede muy a menudo, Dom. ― le dijo cariñosamente.

La cabeza de Ron daba vueltas y vueltas, estaba atónito. ― Co-como Pue-e-de ha-hablar tan-to sin pa-pararse a res-s-pirar. ― Harry y Hermione lo miraban con diversión.

― No me sorprendería que empezara a salirle humo de los oídos. ― soltó Hermione. Provocando las risas de todos los Weasley.

― ¿En serio tienes un novio de 23 años? ― pregunto con picardía Ginny. Todas las chicas, incluyendo a Fleur se acercaron un poco más para escuchar su respuesta.

― Sí. ― respondió Dom sonrojándose.

― Vaaaya. ― silbo Ginny por lo bajo. ― Toda una campeona, obviamente saliste a tu madrina.

― ¡Ginevra! ― exclamo divertida Molly ― No le enseñes esas cosas a la niña.

― Ay mama, por favor ¿Cuál niña? Si es incluso mayor que Hermione y yo ― resoplo ― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? ― volvió a la carga la menor de las Weasley.

― Alrededor de un año. ― dijo con timidez la hija de Bill, para diversión de su hermana mayor.

― Un año ― repitió asombrada Mione.

― ¿Y es bueno contigo? ― pregunto Ron con desconfianza.

― ¡Claro que sí! Es el mejor. ― respondió con voz soñadora.

― Oh no ― se quejó Victoire ― ahora va a entrar en trance como por treinta minutos, pensando en su encantador novio. Y así fue, Dominique se quedó con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa boba cruzándole los labios.

― La peggdimos. ― dijo Fleur con una sonrisa. Ya le parecía que eso iba a suceder muy a menudo.

― Bueno, igual si no la trata bien, solo es cuestión de que nos diga y nosotros nos encargamos del asunto. ― Dijo Fred arremangándose los puños de la camisa. ― ¿Verdad, George? ― ¡Por supuesto! ― respondió el otro imitando el gesto de su gemelo.

― Y nosotros también. ― prometieron Harry y Ron.

 _¡Pobre niña!_ Pensaron las mujeres Weasley.

* * *

 _¡Si! Asi como lo ven ¡Doble dosis de Que me case con ¡¿Quién?! Disfrutenlooo… Nos leemos pronto!_


	8. Chapter 8 Molly y Lucy Weasley

**Capitulo 7: Molly y Lucy Weasley**

― Teddy dijo que ya podía entrar el siguiente. ― dijo Roxanne mirando a los lados nerviosamente. Su primo acababa de salir hacia unos minutos junto con su abuelo Arthur, cargando a un desmayado tío Bill, evidentemente ellos estaban con las capas por lo que no pudieron verle la cara a ninguno de los chicos. Antes de doblar en el pasillo hacia la enfermería Teddy les había dicho que la presentación de Dom había terminado y que otro tenía que entrar, que aprovecharan que las cosas estaban ahora relativamente calmadas.

― Lo sé, pero que rayos le habrá pasado a mi padre para hacer que se desmaye. ― cuestiono preocupado Loius.

― Probablemente fue la sorpresa al enterarse de lo de Dominique y Aaron, es algo… digamos uhm… un poco difícil de digerir a la primera. ― intervino Agnes tratando de tranquilizarlo.

― Si Louis, es lo más probable, ya sabes como es mi tío cuando se enfurece hasta límites insospechados. ― apoyo Fred.

― Tienen razón, sobre todo porque Dom a veces no tiene tacto para decir las cosas. ― Se convenció el rubio.

― Entonces, ¿quién sigue? ― pregunto Lorcan. Tenía el brazo recargado en los hombros de Lily en una postura relajada ignorando la cara indignada de esta.

― Pues podría ser yo. ― Sugirió Molly, todos la miraron sorprendidos. ― Es decir, papa no ha estado viniendo a las presentaciones, así que solo tendría que lidia con mama. No sería tan malo…

― Merlín Moll, ¿estas segura? ― le pregunto Lucy preocupada. ― Sabes cómo es mama, y en esta época debe ser aun peor. ― Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

Su hermana mayor le sonrió enternecida. ― Lu todo estará bien, es solo mama, además mejor ahora que papá no est…. ― el aire se le atoro en la garganta al ver por encima de la cabeza de su hermana.

Un apurado Percival Weasley entraba a toda mecha al comedor mirando el reloj que colgaba de su muñeca y llevando un maletín en la otra. Paso por el lado de los muchachos pero ni se percató de ellos.

Percy atravesó las puertas y se dirigió a la mesa de los leones, se suponía que debía haber llegado antes pero había tenido un problema en el departamento en el que trabajaba para el ministerio y se había negado a salir hasta que no lo hubo solucionado.

Se acercó a su familia y se sentó en el asiento vacío junto a su madre. ― ¡Percy, hijo! ― exclamo Molly. ― Creí que ya no vendrías. ― Lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

― Lo siento madre, tuve unos asuntos urgentes que resolver en el ministerio, me fue imposible salir antes. ― Respondió tan diplomático como siempre.

Los gemelos y Ron pusieron los ojos en blanco al escuchar a su muy estirado hermano hablar. ― ¿Así que finalmente tu adorado jefe Crouch, te libero, hermanito? ― se burló George. ― Debe estar buscándote desesperado por todo el ministerio. ― siguió Fred. ― Su más querido esclavo se le escapo. ― rieron los dos. El trio dorado intentaba a duras penas contener la risa.

― ¡Niños! ― Los regaño Molly ― No molesten a su hermano.

― No te preocupes, madre. Me niego a caer en su tonto juego. ― respondió Percy con la espalda erguida, lo que solo provoco mas risas.

― Percy, hijo, mira ― dijo Molly señalando a Victoire y Dominique. ― ella son las hijas de tu hermano Bill y Fleur, Dominique y Victoire, ¿a qué son preciosas, verdad? ― Si ello sorprendió aunque sea un poco a Percy, no lo demostró. Al contrario, frunció los labios con disgusto.

― ¿Te pasa algo? ― le pregunto Ron entrecerrando los ojos.

― Creí que todo se trataba de alguna especie de broma, ahora que veo que es cierto, me pregunto que esperan para dar comunicado de esto al ministerio. ― dijo disgustado. Molly lo miro sorprendida, sabía que su hijo siempre había sido bastante arraigado a las normas y leyes, pero que hablara así de su propia familia, eso era algo que Molly no permitiría.

― ¡Percivas Ignatius Weasley! ― exclamo enojada la matriarca Weasley, todos incluyendo a Percy saltaron en sus asientos, nunca habían visto a la mujer tan enojada.

― ¡Madre! ― respondió a su vez Percy con un hilo de voz. La escena habría sido tremendamente graciosa si Molly Weasley enojada no inspirara tanto miedo.

― Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca y contarle algo de esto al ministro de magia, o te dejaras de apellidar Weasley, ¿entendiste? ― amenazo firmemente a su tercer hijo.

― S-Si madre… ninguna palabra a nadie. ― Repitió solemne.

― Muy bien. ― Sonrió Molly satisfecha volviendo a sentarse, ajena a las miradas de terror que le enviaba su familia. Agarro unos de los platos vacíos y empezó a llenarlo con empanadas, bollos y un trozo de pastel de calabaza. Coloco el plato frente a Percy. ― Come, querido. Te veo muy delgado estos días. ― le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

― Gr-gracias, madre. ― respondió Percy antes de empezar a comer como si no hubiera mañana, no quería ganarse otro regaño por parte de su madre.

― Vaya, la abuela sí que da miedo. ― le susurro Domique a su hermana mayor. Jamás había visto a su abuela tan enfadada, al contrario era la persona más dulce del mundo. Pero ahora ya sabía que nunca debía hacer enojar a Molly Weasley.

Mientras tanto fuera del comedor…

― Bueno primita, ya que insistes, te concederemos gustosos el honor de ser la siguiente. ― James empezó a empujar a Molly por los hombros hacia las enormes puertas.

La Slytherin, que apenas había salido de su estupor, trato de soltarse desesperada. ― ¿Qué? Oh no, no ― exclamo tratando de zafarse ― eso fue antes de que entrara mi padre. No hay forma de que haga esto ahora.

― ¿Así que te hechas para atrás? ¿Tu? La extremadamente valiente Molly, ¿está diciendo que no puede hacer algo? ― La reto Cygnus con una sonrisa guasona.

― Eh… Buenos es que… ― titubeo Mol, ella jamás podía rechazar un reto, y el malnacido de Cygnus lo sabia.

 _Jodido Malfoy._

La pequeña Lucy salió a rescatar a su hermana mayor, odiaba ver a Molly en apuros, sobre todo cuando ella siempre eran tan decidida y segura de si misma. ― Hagámoslo juntas, Mol. ― dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Molly miro a su hermana preocupada y tomo una de sus manos. ― ¿Estas segura? No es para tanto Lu, podría hacerlo sol…

― Estoy segura. ― La interrumpió. ― Además tu misma lo dijiste, solo son nuestros padres. ― se encogió de hombros y apretó la mano de su hermana.

Alexander miro a su novia con orgullo. Esa era su pequeña valiente.

― Aww que maravilla. ― dijo emocionado Lyssander. Luego le lanzo a su hermano gemelo una mirada de reproche. ― ¿Por qué nunca puedes ser así conmigo? ― se quejo cruzándose de brazos.

Todos rieron mientras Lorcan ponía los ojos en blanco. ― Ahí va de nuevo el rey del drama.

― Bueno, entremos entonces. ― Resolvió Molly. ― Ahora o nunca. ― le sonrió a su hermana menor.

― ¡Suerte chicas! ― apoyaron los demás.

― Oh Merlin, tengo que ir al baño. ― se quejó Daphne moviendo las piernas. ― Pans acompáñame. ― pidió.

Pansy esbozo una mueca de fastidio. ― Por Morgana, ¿nunca puedes ir sola? ― respondió.

― ¿Por faaaaavor? ― pidió Daphne.

― Esta bien. ― se resignó la única hija de los Parkinson. ― Solo espera a que termine de comer mi tarta de calabaza, porque sé que si la dejo aquí, cuando regrese ya no encontrare nada. ― Añadió entrecerrando los ojos hacia Crabbe y Goyle que miraban a todos lados haciéndose los desentendidos.

― De acuerdo. ― suspiro Daphne. ― Puedo aguantar unos minutos.

― ¿Por qué las mujeres nunca pueden ir al baño solas? ― intervino Albus divertido. Astoria, Daphne, Pansy y Millicent se miraron las unas a las otras sin saber que responder. Era como que algo natural… siempre lo habían hecho así.

― ¿No es obvio? ― respondió Blaise sonriendo. ― Es el lugar perfecto para chismear sin temor a ser escuchadas.

Las chicas lo miraron indignadas. ― Nosotras no _chismeamos_. Eso es tan de clase baja.

― Si, claro _señoritas_ , como ustedes digan… ― replico el moreno.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron una vez más para dar paso a dos personas con capas que se dirigieron al escenario y, detrás de ellas entraron Teddy, Arthur y Bill Weasley, el ultimo visiblemente avergonzado, tomaron asiento en su respectiva mesa mientras todo el comedor enmudecía a la expectativa de la siguiente presentación, más aún porque eran dos personas.

Cuando Mol se quitó la capa, Albus ahogo un jadeo. ― T-ti-tía… ¿no querías i-ir al b-baño? ― susurro con pánico.

Daphne miro al hijo de su hermana como si fuera un bicho raro. ― ¿Y a ti que te ha picado? ¿Por qué pareces a punto de llorar?

―¿Albus estas bien? ― le pregunto Astoria desconcertada.

― S-Si mama… es solo que…

 _La que se va a armar_

Molly se despojó de su capa, con los ojos fijos en la multitud, buscando a sus padres. Cuando vio a su madre y la cara de pánico de Albus, tomo la mano de su hermana pequeña sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

― Buenas días a todos. ― saludo Molly ― Mi nombre es Molly Weasley. ― Todos miraron asombrados a la pelirroja que decía ser una Weasley, si bien tenía el cabello característico de ellos, eso era lo único. La chica poseía una piel blanca y tersa, sin pecas ni manchas y sus ojos eran intensamente verdes. Era bastante alta y esbelta. Muy hermosa. ¿Y era una Weasley?

La matriarca de los Weasley se llevó la mano hacia el pecho, conmovida hasta las lágrimas. ¡Uno de sus hijos le había puesto su nombre a su nieta! Arthur pasó un brazo por los hombros de su mujer, también emocionado.

― Tengo 20 años. ― prosiguió Molly ― Actualmente estoy estudiando para ser Medimaga. Mis padrinos son Bill Weasley y… ― Todo el gran comedor repitió "y…"― Y el nombre de mi madrina es preferible que lo diga después. ― Sonrió nerviosa. Empezaron los murmullos… ― Bueno, en Hogwarts fui prefecta…

En la mesa Gryffindor todos los Weasley miraron a Percy… ¿Acaso era posible? ¿Y… porque era tan bonita? Pensaron incrédulos.

― Percy… ¿Acaso encontraste una hermosa ciega? ― le pregunto George con fingida seriedad. ― ¿Realmente es tu hija? ― murmuro sin poder creérselo Fred.

―…también premio anual…― prosiguió Molly.

― Si, definitivamente es tu hija. ― confirmo Bill con seguridad.

―… pertenecí a la casa de Salazar Slytherin.

― ¿Lo ves? ― sonrió Ron. ― Te dijimos que era tu… ¡¿Qué?! ― volteo la cabeza tan rápido que Hermione pensó que se le iba a romper el cuello, puso los ojos en blanco, Ron siempre había sido un poco lento para entender las cosas.

― Si Ron, es una Weasley y está en Slytherin, pero por favor, no empieces a hacer preguntas tontas que aquí todo sabemos tan poco como tú. ― dijo Hermione advirtiendo el ataque de histeria que iba a tener el pelirrojo. Sin embargo esta vez todo el comedor se encontraba igual que el Weasley.

 _¿Cómo es que una Weasley terminó en Slytherin?_

 _¿Quiénes eran sus padres?_

 _¿Era uno de ellos, acaso, una serpiente?_

 _Noo! Imposible_

Molly se aclaró la garganta. ― Bueno si, pueden creerlo, una Weasley en Slytherin, gran cosa. ― murmuró por lo bajo. ― El nombre de mis padres se los diremos después de la presentación de mi hermana pequeña. ― todos trasladaron su atención entonces a la figura más pequeña de al lado.

Lucy le dio un apretón a la mano de su hermana antes de quedar descubierta a todos. Su cabello naranja caía lacio hasta la cintura, tenía una trenza hacia un lado que la hacía ver aún más bonita. Su cara era ovalada, su piel tan tersa como la de su hermana, sin embargo, su pequeña y respingada nariz estaba cubierta por pequeñas pecas que le daban un aire de inocencia, por no hablar de sus mejillas que tenían un rubor natural. Sus ojos eran tan azules y profundos como el mar, y unos labios llenos y rojos que invitaban a probarlos. Era pequeña, apenas le llegaba al hombro a Lucy pero tenía un hermoso cuerpo curvilíneo.

En pocas palabras poseía ese aire de inocencia que la hacía una verdadera belleza.

― Hola a todos. ― Saludo tímidamente, su rubor se hizo aún más profundo. Los suspiros de la población masculina no se hicieron esperar. ― Mi nombre es Lucy Weasley, tengo 15 años, estoy cursando mi quinto año y pertenezco a la casa de Hufflepuff. ― Ron se pegó en la frente con la palma de la mano. _Otras más._ ― Mis padrinos son Charlie Weasley y… ― miro a su hermana buscando su aprobación. Molly asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, era el momento. ― Pansy Parkinson.

Un ¡¿Cómo?! Generalizado se oyó en todo el Gran Comedor. ¿Por qué una serpiente? ¿Por qué ESA serpiente?

― Y los míos son Bill Weasley y Astoria Greengrass. ― acoto Molly. Por todas y cada una de las mesas fueron extendiéndose los murmullos, nadie concebía que otro Gryffindor fuera a casarse con un Slytherin. ¡Y menos un Weasley! ― Nuestros padres son… ― todos enmudecieron mágicamente ― Percy Weasley y Daphne Greengrass.

El silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la sala fue roto por un sonoro ¡Plooof! Astoria vio con horror como su hermana se desplomó en el suelo. ― ¡Daph! ― corrió en su auxilio y se arrodillo junto a ella.

Blaise Zabini miro a su desmayada compañera y pensó en todo lo que le había reprochado a Astoria por casarse con Potter, que iba a ser una vergüenza para la familia y bla bla bla…

 _Ah no, Daph de esta no te salvas tan fácil_ , pensó el moreno. Asi que saco su varita muy disimuladamente y por debajo de la mesa le lanzo un E _nervate._

La mayor de las Weasley se levantó súbitamente, sorprendiendo a Astoria que perdió el equilibro y habría caído de no ser porque Albus la sostuvo.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucedió? ― pregunto desorientada la serpiente. ― Merlín como me duele la cabeza. ― se quejó.

― Daph. ― carraspeo Draco. ― No te… acuerdas de ¿nada? ― pregunto tratando de no soltar las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir.

Daphne miro a sus compañeros aún mas confundida ¿acordarse de qué? Fui ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que la gran mayoría en el gran comedor tenían los ojos puestos en ella, algunos incluso reían por lo bajo. ¿Qué demonios?

Entonces miro al escenario, a esas dos chicas paradas ahí, mirándola con temor y preocupación a la vez, y recordó todo. Ella era su… su madre… y se iba a casar con ese… con ese…

― ¡Merlin noo! ― empezó a gritar histérica. Se levantó y camino hacia los Weasley hecha una furia. ― ¡Tuuu! ― señalo acusadoramente a Percy que no salía de su asombro. ― ¿Qué me hiciste? ― acusó ― Me diste amortentia, ¿verdad? ¡Si, eso tuvo que ser!

― Yo jamás haría tal cosa, señorita Greengrass, estoy tan estupefacto como usted. ― Respondió con tranquilidad Percy.

― Querida, Percy jamás haría algo así. ― trato de razonar con ella Molly Weasley. ― Ustedes debieron casarse por am…

― ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera lo diga, por favor! ― Rogo Daph. Podía ser la persona más cruel del mundo, sin embargo había recibido una educación, bastante diferente al resto sí, pero ella sabía que jamás podría gritarle a una persona mayor. ― No pudo haber sido eso. ― se dijo así misma antes de empezar a llorar desconsoladamente.

― ¿Mama? ― A través de las lágrimas vio a las chicas… sus hijas… mirándolas de cerca pudo apreciar más su belleza, _Merlin_ pudo encontrar sus propios rasgos en ellas, incluso los de Astoria. Estaba acabada. Lloro con más fuerza.

Molly coloco un brazo sobre los hombros de su madre y acuno su rostro contra su pecho. ― Vamos, mama. Le pediré a madame Pomfrey una poción relajante. ― La condujo hacia las puertas del comedor y volteo a ver a su hermana. ― Quédate aquí con papa, Lu. Volveremos enseguida.

Lucy asintió en comprensión y se sentó junto a los demás Weasley. ― Hola, papa. ― Saludo a Percy provocando que las mejillas del muchacho se tiñeran de rojo. ― Abuelitos ― les sonrió. Molly y Arthur se derritieron y abrazaron a su nueva nieta.

Percy se aclaró la garganta. ― T-tu hermana parecía saber lo que hacía tratando a tu m-madre. ― musito.

― Oh si, esto sucede a menudo en casa. ― explico Lucy sin perder su pequeña sonrisa.

― ¿En serio? ― pregunto Percy un poco decaído ― Entonces ella… ¿ella no es feliz? ― pregunto aún más sonrojado.

― Nada de eso, papa. Solo que mama llora por casi cualquier cosa, normalmente es de emoción o felicidad. ― Lo tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

Los gemelos silbaron al ver a su hermano. ― ¿Quién diría, eh? ― aplaudió George. ― Nuestro querido Percival ha crecido. ― apoyo Fred. ― Y además apunta bastante alto. ― siguió George. Ambos palmearon la espalda de Percy felicitándolo, al igual que Bill.

― Y decían que Fleur tenía malos gustos. ― Rio el mayor de los hermanos. ― Pero oigan, no sienten que… ¿falta algo? ― pregunto extrañado.

― Ahora que lo dices, papa… el ambiente esta como que demasiado tranquilo… ― se mostró de acuerdo Victoire. Entonces todos voltearon a ver a Ron, estaba pálido y con los ojos y la boca abiertos con horror.

Hermione pasaba su mano repetidas veces delante del blanquecino rostro y no reaccionaba.

― Es la quinta vez que lo hago. ― suspiro cansada.

― Solo dale unos minutos, su cerebro tiene que procesar lo que ha ocurrido. ― La tranquilizo Harry.

Dumbledore subió al escenario para decirles que las presentaciones se habían terminado hasta la cena. _―_ Demasiados sobre saltos por ahora, queridos alumnos. ― Había dicho el director. Aun entre protestas y murmullos todos se fueron levantando y vaciando el gran comedor.

* * *

 _Hola hola! Antes que nada quiero asegurarles QUE NO VOY A ABANDONAR ESTE FIC, ya se que me demoro la vida en actualizar pero es que porque entre el trabajo y la universidad no me queda mucho tiempo libre, y a mi me gusta tomarme mi tiempo con los capítulos para traerles algo aceptable y no cualquier cosa. Estoy muy agradecida por el interés y el cariño que le tienen a esta historia, por los reviews y los mensajes preguntándome cuando actualizare, de verdad son lo que me motivan a hacer cada capitulo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y pues esperen con ansias el siguiente. Prometo que no me tardare tanto! Un beso y abrazo enorme a todos ustedes!_


	9. Chapter 9 ¿Cara o sello?

**Capítulo 8: ¿Cara o sello?**

― Sera mejor que vuelvan a la torre ahora ― dijo Teddy apresurado ― Dumbledore dijo que las presentaciones continuarían durante la cena y no tardan en salir.

Todos los que aún no se habían presentado, seguidos por Teddy, se movieron rápidamente hacia su torre para evitar ser vistos por los demás alumnos. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, a salvo, se quitaron las capas dejándolas caer pesadamente en el suelo.

― Al fin, empezaba a sofocarme con eso. ― Se quejó Cassie pasando los dedos por su cabello rubio platino tratando de arreglarlo después de haber estado con la capa. ― ¿Qué sucedió ahí dentro con Molly y Lucy? ― le pregunto a Teddy.

― Bueno como era de esperarse, no se lo tomaron nada bien, sobre todo Tía Daphne ― respondió el menor de los Lupin. ― Le dio una especie de crisis así que Molly la llevo con Madame Pomfrey. ― Término preocupado. Sin embargo, sus primos soltaron suspiros de alivio. Teddy los observo extrañado. ― ¿Qué? ― pregunto.

― Bueno, ― carraspeo Hugo ― pensamos que sería más difícil, ya sabes cómo es tía Daph… más o menos esperábamos algunos hechizos y maldiciones por aquí y allá.

― Ni lo digas. ― dijo Cygnus. ― No cantemos victoria aun, tal vez tía Daphne no lo haya tomado tan mal, pero quien sabe cómo será con nuestros padres... ― todos suspiraron preocupados mostrándose de acuerdo con Cy.

― Supongo que lo sabremos cuando sea nuestro turno. ― resolvió Lorcan― Por cierto, ¿Quién será el siguiente? ― inquirió. Todos se miraron unos a otros con los mismos ojos dudosos.

― Bueno, ya que pareces tan ansioso podrías ser tú, _cariño._ ― se burló Lily con una sonrisa ladina.

― ¿Qué? No, no, no. ― se negó el rubio. ― Hogwarts aún no está preparado para esa espectacular presentación aun. ―Lily bufo y le rodo los ojos a su novio.

― Entonces, que les parece si lo dejamos a la suerte ― propuso Fred socarronamente lanzando al aire una moneda.

― ¿Y cómo sería eso? ― se cruzó de brazos Roxanne, desconfiada. Sabía que a su hermano le encantaban esos juegos de azar y rara vez perdía en ellos.

― Pues muy fácil ― respondió Fred. ― Cada uno elegirá cara o sello, y Teddy lanzara un galeón al aire, si sale cara, los que eligieron ese lado de la moneda quedaran fuera y los que dijeron sello seguirán participando hasta que solo quede uno. ― concluyo.

― Me parece justo. ― concordó Louis.

― Esperen ― dijo Alexander ― Tenemos toda la hora de la cena para presentarnos, así que si no hay mucho alboroto, imagino que podremos presentarnos al menos dos de nosotros. ― reflexiono.

― Es cierto. ― dijo pensativo Teddy. ― Entonces los dos últimos serán los afortunados. ― Rio.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo y Teddy prosiguió a sacar un galeón del bolsillo de su túnica. ―Muy bien, por cual lado apuestan? ― pregunto.

James, Megara, Hugo, Agnes, Louis, Alexander y Cygnus apostaron por cara. Y Cassie, Rose, Scorpius, Fred, Roxanne, Lyssander, Lorcan y Lily fueron a por sello. Teddy lanzo la moneda al aire bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus primos, que veían girar y girar la moneda como si de aquello dependiera su existencia. Finalmente cayó sobre la palma abierta de Teddy y los rubios gemelos maldijeron entre dientes. Cara.

― ¡Bien! ― aulló triunfal Cygnus ante la mirada irritada de algunos de sus otros primos. ―No hay nada que hacer, a veces se gana otras se pierde, queridos primos.

―Cierra la boca ― mascullo Lily malhumorada.

―Bien ― dijo Teddy, interrumpiendo la réplica de Cygnus. ― ¿Ahora quienes apuestan por cara?

―Yo ― dijeron Lyssander y Lorcan al mismo tiempo, Cassie y Rose, movieron la cabeza en señal de acuerdo.

― De acuerdo, entonces Fred, Roxanne, Scorpius y Lily apuestan por sello.

La moneda giro y giro en el aire antes de caer de golpe en la palma de Teddy. ―Vaya, cara otra vez. ― dijo con una sonrisa.

El segundo varón de los Malfoy maldijo entre dientes, a su lado su novia reía divertida. ― Ahora prefiero apostar por sello. ― mascullo el rubio.

― Yo también. ― refunfuño Roxanne mirando a su hermano. Hasta ahora había elegido el mismo lado de la moneda que él, pensando que tenía algún as bajo la manga, ahora al ver el nerviosismo en sus ojos, ya no estaba tan segura.

― Entonces Lily y Hugo, cara. ―Señalo el Lupin.

―Como sea ― resoplo Lily.

La moneda fue lanzada una última vez y la tensión colmo el ambiente en la pequeña sala común. Todos siguieron con la mirada como la moneda subía y subía para después caer rápidamente, Teddy coloco la palma de su otra mano sobre la moneda produciendo el sonido de un aplauso que hizo saltar a todos.

Retiro lentamente la mano que cubría la moneda y los demás aguantaron la respiración. ― Sello. ― declaro.

― No puede ser. ― se tapó la cara Fred, había sido víctima de su propio juego.

― Jodida moneda ― soltó entre dientes la menor de los Potter, arrugando su pequeña nariz.

― Ahora la pregunta es ¿Quién ira primero? ― Dijo Agnes.

― Si quieren puedo lanzarla otra vez… ― empezó a decir Teddy antes de ser interrumpido por Lily.

― No. ― dijo firmemente. ― Yo lo hare. Cuanto antes se termine esto, mejor. ― Se encogió de hombros resignada.

― Esa es mi chica. ― le sonrió Lorcan, estrechándola por los hombros.

― Gracias Lily Lu. ― le dijo agradecido Fred. La pelirroja le sonrió ligeramente a su primo antes de volver la cara hacia el pecho de su novio.

― Bien, no sé ustedes pero toda esta tensión me ha desgastado, es hora de una maravillosa siesta, los veo en la cena. ― Se despidió James subiendo las escaleras.

Los demás decidieron subir también a sus habitaciones a excepción de Roxanne y Lyssander que se dirigieron a la cocina a buscar un tentempié. Y Cassie que se dejó caer pesadamente sobre unos de los sillones, la cabeza le daba vueltas, todo ese suspenso por las presentaciones debía de estarle pasando factura. Desde la pequeña cocina oía las risas de Lyssander y Roxanne, no pudo evitar el pinchazo de envía que sintió en el pecho. Hasta hace tan solo unos meses ella y James habían sido inseparables, almas gemelas hechos el uno para el otro, pero luego todo se vino abajo y su corazón fue roto en pequeños pedacitos junto con la confianza que había depositado en el a lo largo de toda su vida. Siempre le creyó cada palabra, incluso cuando ella solía ser desconfiada con las personas, con el no pudo serlo. Ahora estaba pagando un alto precio por su error.

Roxanne salió de la cocina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se fue desvaneciendo a medida que enfocaba la vista en la rubia. ― ¿Te encuentras bien, Cass? ― le pregunto preocupada. ― Estas pálida ― le dijo colocándose a la altura de su rostro y poniéndole una mano en la frente, para sentir su temperatura.

Cassie le sonrió débilmente. ― Si ― carraspeo. ― Solo estoy un poco cansada…

― ¿Estas segura? ― Le pregunto dudosa Roxanne. ― Mejor voy donde madame Pomfrey para que me de alguna poción. ― se puso de pie, pero Cassie le sujeto la muñeca.

―No podemos salir, ¿recuerdas? Si alguien te viera te atosigarían con preguntas…

Roxanne sonrió enternecida, a pesar de que Cass se sentía mal, aun se preocupaba más por los demás que por ella misma. ― No te preocupes, sabes que soy muy buena escabulléndome, lo llevo en la sangre ¿recuerdas? ― La tranquilizo la morena con voz suave.

Cassie le sonrió agradecida y con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, trato de ponerse de pie con dificultad, sentía como si le hubieran drenado toda su energía, cuando lo consiguió toda la habitación empezó a girar y se habría desplomado sobre el mueble de no ser porque Roxanne la sujeto. ― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te levantas? ― pregunto preocupada.

―Necesito subir a mi habitación, si los chicos me ven así empezaran a hacer preguntas y eso es lo que menos quiero en estos momentos. ― respondió la rubia.

― Esta bien, entiendo, pero yo te ayudare ¿de acuerdo? ― coloco un brazo alrededor de Cassie y la ayudo a subir las escaleras. ― Vamos poco a poco…

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Cassie se dejó caer de inmediato sobre la cama soltando un suspiro. ―Creo que… todo lo que necesito… ― se puso de lado y cerró los ojos poco a poco―… es dormir…

Roxanne observo a su prima preocupada, había estado bien una hora atrás, ¿Qué podría haberle hecho daño? Tendió una manta sobre la menor de los Malfoy y se aseguró de que estuviera cómoda, antes de dejar encendida la luz de la lámpara y salir a la sala común.

No había manera de que le dijera a Lyssander que iría hasta la enfermería, el rubio querría ir con ella a como dé lugar, además eso implicaría decirle que Cass se encontraba mal e insistiría en ir a verla y eso era lo que ella menos necesitaba en estos momentos. Así que dirigiéndose a la cocina donde su novio la esperaba trato de pensar en alguna pequeña mentira convincente.

― Chocolatito, ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? ― le pregunto Lyss ni bien la vio entrar.

― Ah… veras es que… ― dudo, _demonios, que se supone que voy a decirle ―_ Es que… Fred! ― exclamo haciendo saltar al rubio.

― ¿Fred? ― le pregunto confundido ― ¿Qué pasa con Fred?

―Oh es que me encontré con Fred y… y me dijo que estaba nervioso a cerca de como se lo tomarían nuestros padres y quería hablar…

―Aww… ― le sonrió Lyssander envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura. ― Y cómo eres tan buena hermana ¿se presentaran juntos?

Roxanne abrió los ojos como platos. ― ¿Qué? ― exclamo. Aunque… esa sería la excusa perfecta para perderse por unos treinta minutos. ― Eh… sí, quiero decir si, es eso exactamente, así que estaré con Fred por un rato, para prepararnos un poco y eso…

― Me parece una idea estupenda, Roxie. ― Le sonrió ― Estaré en nuestra habitación, por si me necesitas. ― Deposito un cálido beso sobre la frente de la morena y desapareció por las escaleras.

 _Ufff_

Suspiro Roxanne, odiaba mentirle a Lyss, pero ahora era realmente necesario. Se apresuró hacia la puerta y se colocó su túnica para después abrir suavemente el cuadro de Sir William y tras comprobar que no había nadie alrededor se lanzó hacia el pasillo. Al parecer la mayoría de los estudiantes debían estar dentro de sus salas comunes ya que en todo el camino hacia la enfermería solo tuvo que esquivar a unos pocos. Agradeció a Merlín por que la enfermería también estuviera vacía en ese momento, así que presurosa se dirigió al mostrador en el que se encontraba la enfermera de Hogwarts.

― Bueno niños, ― dijo Molly Weasley mientras de dirigían a la entrada del castillo ― nosotros iremos a Hogsmade para comprar algunos artículos de Arthur y estaremos de regreso para la cena. ― Les aviso a sus niños antes de despedirse y desaparecer con el patriarca de los Weasley y con sus hijos mayores.

― Creo que nosotros deberíamos volver con los demás. ― Dijo Victoire ― Para ver si ya saben quién se presentara esta noche. ― Sus primos se mostraron de acuerdo con la rubia y se dirigieron a su sala común.

― Yo tengo que ir a… ― Harry dejo de hablar abruptamente al ver la cara de sospecha de Ron. Había quedado en encontrarse con Albus y Astoria en los jardines del castillo pero no sabía cómo decirlo sin provocar un nuevo ataque a su pelirrojo amigo. ―… a hablar con Dumbledore acerca de… ― se rasco la cabeza nervioso bajo la divertida mirada de Hermione, los ojos en blanco de Ginny y la mirada suspicaz de Ronald. ―… unos asuntos importantes. Así que… los veo en la cena. ― Y salió disparado hacia el exterior del castillo.

― Que discreto ― bufo Ron. Cruzo los brazos malhumorado y se alejó mascullando enfurruñado.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, algún día lo superaría. Sin embargo, después de un momento la pelirroja bajo la mirada con tristeza, Hermione pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga a modo de consuelo. ― ¿Te gustaría que habláramos un poco? ― le sugirió con una sonrisa ― dicen que eso ayuda.

― Gracias. ― Le respondió Ginny esbozando una sonrisa más pequeña. Caminaron por las rocas que rodeaban la cabaña de Hagrid hasta que decidieron sentarse sobre una roca algo alejada de los demás estudiantes. ― ¡Mira! ― exclamo la pequeña Weasley señalando a una rubia que caminaba dando saltitos un poco alejada de ellas.

― ¡Luna! ― La llamaron. Luna Lovegood era un Ravenclaw rubia y ojos azules saltones, se habían conocido un año atrás, y aunque al principio la notaban bastante extraña, después entendieron que esa era su forma de ser y que debajo de ese excentricismo se encontraba una persona muy bondadosa y noble, además de muy solitaria, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes solo la ignoraban o se burlaban cruelmente de ella, incluso los de su propia casa, sin embargo Luna era tan inocente que nunca se percataba realmente de ello.

La Lovegood volteo al escuchar su nombre y sonrió al ver los rostros de sus amigas, levanto un brazo y lo agito enérgicamente antes de caminar hacia ellas.

― Hermione, Ginny ― las saludo ― me estaba preguntando cuando las vería, los malvados _nargles_ casi me convencen de que no las vería este curso. ―les dijo en voz baja ― Pero me alegro de que estén aquí. ― les sonrió feliz.

― Nosotras también nos alegramos de verte, Luna. ― le dijo sincera Hermione. ― Siéntate ― la invito haciéndole un espacio junto a ellas. ― Ginny necesita un poco de tiempo de chicas.

Luna miro a Ginny con tristeza. ―Es cierto, fue una gran sorpresa lo de Harry. Lo lamento Ginny.

―Estaré bien. ―respondió la interpelada con una sonrisa nostálgica. ― Sé que lo superare. ― dijo optimista.

―Claro que lo harás, Gin. ― La apoyo Hermione.

― Además puede que también tengas a alguien detrás de las puertas del comedor esperando a entrar para decir que eres su madre. ― Le recordó Luna con una sonrisa soñadora, mirando hacia lo lejos, como si viera algo más que árboles y nubes. ―Lo que perdemos al final siempre vuelve a nosotros… aunque a veces no del modo que esperamos, Ginny Weasley.

― Gracias chicas, son geniales. ― Suspiro alegre Ginny abrazando a sus dos amigas y riendo juntas.

 _Bueno bueno, de nuevo por aquí, imagino que me quieren matar, no, no lo imagino, lo sé, y lo siento :( he tenido unos meses muy complicados, sin tiempo para nada, y pues no quería traerles cualquier cosa escrita apresuradamente, pero ya volviii y estoy de vacaciones oh siiii! Así que aún quedan presentaciones para raaato! Y se viene la de Roxie y Freddie, me pregunto cómo se tomaran los gemelos Weasley saber que compartirán novia…? Ups… Nos leemos en el próximo cap! Un abrazo enorme para todos!_


End file.
